The end of the game
by Black Shooter
Summary: Harry tombe dans une dimension inconnue par nécessité. Il y rencontre un nain grincheux, un elfe blond, un guerrier charismatique et sauve un homme de la mort. Je vous laisse devinez dans quel univers est-il tombé...
1. Chapter 0

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Ses émotions l'assaillaient de toutes parts. C'était sa faute, à elle, depuis toujours et encore maintenant. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait lui ficher la paix ? C'était douloureux… Et pourtant il en était responsable. Ça se déchirait en lui. Ce déchirement, comme s'il était schizophrène. Deux parties en lui qui se vouaient un combat à mort. Ça le brûlait, le déchirait, au point qu'il ne savait plus qui il était. Etait-il elle où l'autre ? C'était la seule manière d'expier leurs pêchers, leurs souhaits macabres. Pourquoi lui ? L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons le brulait. Sa vue se brouillait, les larmes coulaient abondamment sans qu'il ne les ressente. Il attrapa une poigné d'herbe, il fallait qu'il s'accroche juste le temps de… Encore un peu… Il essaya de respirer, juste un peu, grave erreur, il se brûla, s'étouffa… S'il vous plait ! Que ça s'arrête ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui... Pitié. La douleur le submergea autant physique que mentale. Il se sentait séparé. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter ? Il ne pouvait pourtant s'en prendre qu'à lui mais c'était de sa faute à elle aussi. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, si seulement. Mais les si étaient d'un autre monde. Pas du sien. Son dos s'arqua sous la douleur, sa bouche se tordant, essaya à la fois de crier et de respirer puis la douleur l'emporta dans un monde où il n'y avait rien. Plus de souvenir, plus de regret, plus cet espoir long et déchirant, juste l'attente de se réveiller à nouveau…


	2. Chapitre 1

Une femme rousse aux yeux verts le tenait dans ses bras, le berçant. Derrière se dessinait une forêt abondante et verte. Elle lui souriait. Avec un soupire il papillonna des yeux murmurant « maman ». La dernière fibre de ce délicieux rêve s'arracha et la misère de sa situation s'abattit sur lui. Il était loin, si loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant que ses rêves et cet espoir lancinant. Il se leva pour se découvrir en tenue d'Adam. Les souvenir de la veille l'assaillirent.

OOO

Quand il ouvrit la porte, McGonagall l'attendait déjà dans son bureau, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil de directrice. Harry avait toujours du mal à la voir comme ça. A ses côtés se tenait Severus Snape. Bien qu'il fût content de lui avoir sauvé la vie, Harry trouva désagréable de le voir.

- Es-tu toujours aussi sûr de toi Harry ? Tu sais il existe d'autres solutions… On ne sait même pas si tu pourras revenir. Commença la directrice.

-Rester sur une barque au milieu de l'océan pacifique c'est peut-être une solution !? Déclara Harry un brin agacé. Un silence fit place… avant que Rogue intervienne.

- Comme d'habitude vous aimez faire de l'humour… Cracha Rogue. Il s'en suivit un combat de regards qu'Harry perdit, étonné de ne pas y desceller uniquement la haine habituel

- Je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux, il se reprit, je ne veux pas retarder le moment. On essaye déjà depuis trop longtemps. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités maintenant. Il est temps que j'y aille…

-Avez-vous songé au désarroi dans lequel vous plongerez Madame Hermione et Monsieur Ronald Weasley ? Essaya McGonagall : elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça !

-Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste mais, son regard se voila, ils m'oublieront. Je voudrais oublier toutes ces années… et qu'ils le fassent eux aussi, s'expliqua Harry. Tout cela était trop dur pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien apporté de bien à ses amis. Non plus rien, la meilleure solution était de partir avant qu'il ne pète un nouveau câble. Ses yeux se brouillèrent en songeant que même Ron avait peur de lui.

-Voilà que vous vous donnez le beau rôle. On dirait à vos mots qu'il n'y a que vous, qui ayez souffert et participé à cette guerre… Et une fois de plus vous voilà obligé de sauver la moitié de l'Angleterre, tout au moins ! Un sourire hypocrite se plaça sur le visage ingrat de Rogue. Pourtant Harry cru voir un regard sincèrement préoccupé. Mais par quoi ? Il aurait été ridicule que le grand Rogue en ait quelque chose à faire du rejeton de James Potter. Pas après toutes ces années. Evidemment leurs comportements avaient un peu changé suite à la fin de la guerre mais rien qui ne supposait que Rogue se sente vraiment concerné par lui.

- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. Voyant que McGonagall allait encore intervenir, il ajouta en désignant sa valise miniaturisée « mais ce serait dommage de devoir tout remballer… » Il sourit devant l'air choqué de McGonagall.

« Tout est prêt ?

-Regardez ce petit prince, évidemment que tout est prêt sinon nous n'aurions pas pris la peine de vous appeler, répliqua Snape avec verve. La nouvelle directrice soupira, hocha la tête et alla tapoter une étrange armoire.

-Ceci est l'armoire de Merlin, c'est un élément magique dont peu de personnes ont su percer le secret de cet objet magique. C'est un passage vers un autre monde. Jusqu'à présent le ministère en avait la garde mais suite à l'entente de vos problèmes, ils nous l'ont donné pour solutionner toute cette histoire. Nous ne savons pas encore si vous pourrez l'utiliser pour revenir mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour arranger cela. Il vous suffit de rentrer dedans et que nous refermions la porte. Elle le regarda sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Oh Harry, je ne sais pas si… Après toutes les pertes… Vous…

-Merci d'avoir travaillé dessus Severus et vous aussi Minerva, déclara Harry coupant court à toute cette effusion de tristesse. Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour dire au revoir. Il rentra dedans puis se retourna au dernier instant pour les revoir tous les deux. Il essaya d'ignorer cette peur atroce qui lui broyait l'estomac. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il entendit un : « bonne chance Harry » murmuré par son professeur de potion. Qui aurait cru que cet homme allait un jour lui donner les mots dont il aurait terriblement besoin.

OOO

Rapidement il se senti aspiré… Etant encore en vie, il déduisit que le voyage avait été un succès et que donc il se trouvait dans un nouveau, le nouveau monde où il fêterait sa majorité magique en commençant par essayer de rester en vie. Mais avait de pouvoir faire le moindre geste une sourde douleur l'accapara. Son corps ou plutôt sa magie avait réagi.

OOO

D'un mouvement lent, il matérialisa un miroir devant lui. Autant qu'il sache à quoi il ressemblait, ça lui éviterait des ennuis lors des prochains jours... Il resta assez à l'écart du miroir, se découvrant d'abord assez grossièrement, ne voulant pas voir maintenant son visage. Il avait toujours la même taille, peut-être avait-il gagné un ou deux centimètres mais c'était tout. Ses jambes étaient longues et musclées finement, bien proportionnées par rapport au reste du corps. Son torse était tout aussi mat que dans son souvenir, perdant à jamais le teint blanc cireux de son enfance, mais était un peu plus grand, restant ainsi en harmonie avec ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Il était toujours aussi musclé mais ses muscles ne se voyaient qu'assez peu, ce qui mécontenta un peu le propriétaire.

Il s'approcha de l'image reflétée et ce qui le choqua en premier fut ces tatouages. Il n'en avait pas auparavant mais il repéra vite la cause. Il en avait quatre en tout et ils étaient tous placés là où il avait reçu leurs bénédictions. C'était assez drôle car lui n'aurait jamais appelé ça une bénédiction mais au contraire une malédiction… Pourtant c'était le terme. Avec une certaine fascination mêlée à une vive répulsion, il les contempla. Il en avait un sur le dos de la main ressemblant étrangement à une flamme, le second entourait le haut de son bras tel une guirlande de fleur, le troisième s'étalait sur ses oreilles mimant des pierres, oreilles qui lui semblaient bien bizarres… Le lobe était toujours comme il avait été mais le haut de l'oreille était différent ; cherchant à l'aide de ses fines mains glissées dans des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, parfaitement indomptables, il finit par le trouver, cinq bons centimètres au-dessus de l'endroit où il devait être ! De plus ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues. Mais pourquoi ? Puis méditant dessus, il devina… Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez changé, il avait fallu que sa magie choisisse en plus de changer sa race ! Il était apparemment un elfe. Retournant à la contemplation de son être, de toute façon il n'y pouvait rien changer, il dénicha le dernier tatouage. Celui-ci dessinait sur son omoplate, une aile de dragon… Rien que cela !

De nouveau il s'approcha un peu plus du miroir et détailla son visage. Si celui-ci avait gardé une pointe de son passé, à savoir ses yeux d'un vert-forêt profond, tout le reste était changé. Son visage ainsi que ses traits, étaient devenu plus fins, ses cils et sa bouche qui avaient toujours eu un air bon enfant étaient devenu carrément à la limite du féminin. Soudain comme pris d'un doute, il essaya vainement de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Puis il regarda autour de lui, il lui restait encore des effets personnels ! Tournant le dos au miroir, il alla les ramasser. Il y avait là son collier : une chaine en argent reliée à une petite pierre ronde semblant en tout point magique. Un fin observateur aurait pu remarquer que celle-ci était fendillée en plusieurs endroits. Son propriétaire la regarda d'un air passablement triste, puis résigné, il soupira et la passa autour de son cou. Lui qui aurait pourtant cru qu'il se sentirait heureux de pouvoir s'en débarrasser au premier moment favorable, sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. D'une façon bien étrange et assez inexplicable, il s'y était attaché. A côté se trouvait une sacoche. Dedans il y avait des vêtements ainsi qu'un kit de survie. Une dague, une gourde, une trousse de secours, bien qu'il n'en aurait certainement pas besoin, des draps, un peu de céréales et, dernier détail deux photos. Sur la première se trouvait un groupe d'adolescents composé de deux garçons : un brun et l'autre roux. Au milieu se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Ils souriaient tous à l'objectif, épanouis, faisant un signe de la main. Sur la seconde se trouvait une femme à côté de son mari, portant ce qui était sûrement leur bébé. Celui-ci tirait avec application les cheveux de sa mère qui elle-même essayait de raisonner ce petit bout de chou qui ne comprenait rien. Cette scène faisait rire le père qui trouvait cela très amusant mais aussi attendrissant.

Le garçon prit dans sa main la photo ainsi que des vêtements : il commençait à avoir froid et se dévisagea dans le miroir notant toutes les similitudes entre la femme et lui. Il s'agissait en effet de ce qu'il avait pensé. Pendant que son corps s'était métamorphosé, il avait dû penser à sa mère ce qui avait alors influencé sa magie dans ce sens. Cela expliquait son réveil mais surtout son apparence. Quelque part il était soulagé d'avoir gardé les traits de ses parents mais pour un adolescent se retrouver affublé de ces traits féminins était très déconcertant. Bon heureusement il n'avait pas rêvé de Goyle, pas qu'il en ait l'habitude, mais rien que de penser à son hypothétique apparence un frisson lui courut dans le dos. Il se changea après avoir fait disparaître le miroir, il portait ce qui lui semblait être le plus proche des vêtements que portaient les gens d'ici. Il ne s'agissait que d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en toile possédant tous deux maints sorts réchauffant, des bottes en cuir confortables ainsi qu'une cape en velours noir protégé par un sort d'imperméabilité. Il remit ses affaires dans son sac et chercha une source d'eau. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et décida qu'il y passerait la suite de la journée et la nuit. Aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de débuter le voyage vers une nouvelle ville. Quelque part il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de l'endroit où il était arrivé. Il continuait d'espérer que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt le chercher et lui dire que ce qu'il vivait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois étaient une blague sans plus vraiment y croire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sans le savoir il s'était assoupi à côté de la rivière. Il était installé de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le voir de la berge. Le froid avait dû le surprendre : il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Soudain il entendit un cri, aucun oiseau ne s'envola. Ça n'était pas la première fois. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il courut dans la direction d'où provenait le son.

Les branches d'arbres le giflaient, ses pieds se tordaient là où les racines s'étaient insidieusement étalées et il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à son ouïe. Les cris s'étaient arrêtés mais Harry reconnut un son qui lui avait été habituel, celui d'un combat. Pas du même type que celui des sorts qui s'entrechoquaient, s'entremêlaient et atteignaient leurs cibles mais celui des lames qui s'abattent, des flèches qui sifflent.

Tout d'un coup une scène hors du commun pour un être comme Harry ou comme ce qu'il avait été jusque-là, se dévoila à ses yeux. Une étrange race ressemblant aux elfes de maison tout en étant plus immonde et plus bestiale s'attaquait à un homme. Si celui-ci semblait être de forte constitution, la nuit ne prêtant pas à avoir une description physique, il avait en sa poitrine une flèche. Une autre de ces flèches mortelle siffla et Harry vit avec horreur cet homme se plier sous la douleur aiguë un instant avant de se relever. Il dirigea sa tête vers un autre groupe de ces choses qui fuyaient emportant des enfants avec eux. Rapidement Harry analysa la situation. Cet homme voulait sauver ces enfants mais pour ce faire, il fallait rester vivant, ce qui lui semblait compliqué avec deux flèches plantées en pleine poitrine. Vouloir protéger était beau mais à cet instant cet homme n'en avait pas les capacités. Il valait mieux pour lui partir de ce combat et revenir pour les délivré en utilisant la ruse et non la force brute.

Combien de fois Harry avait-il vu cette scène ainsi que la suite, se déroulant inévitablement dans un cimetière fleuri par toujours plus de tombes ? Que trop ! Malgré le fait qu'il y ait sur cette terre une différence entre races, la guerre était la même, les cris étaient les même, la peur, le plaisir à sentir son ennemi plier, la destinée aussi imprévisible, l'issue qui ne pouvait être que fatal pour l'un des deux camps, la volonté d'éradiquer, celle de se maintenir en vie, tout était pareil et en même temps si différent car cette fois ci Harry sentait qu'il ne ferait pas parti du champ de batail, cette fois ci il ne serait qu'un spectateur. Vraiment ? Pourtant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre une honte tenace détruisait alors sa fierté de guerrier. Il courut sans plus raisonner. Etrangement il avait l'impression que dans ce corps il courait plus vite, ''les choses'' ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et s'il y en avait Harry semblait allait trop vite pour eux. Arrivant derrière lui, il le prit dans ses bras et transplana à son campement sans plus d'égratignure. Il murmura rapidement quelques mots et l'homme s'écroula par terre assommé. La respiration de l'inconnu se fit difficile, sa bouche devenant de plus en plus bleuâtre. Il fit apparaitre une orbe lumineuse sans remarquer qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il le déshabilla de son haut d'un claquement de doigt puis voyant les blessures de plus près, il grimaça. Ouvrant son sac, il prit sa trousse de secours. Finalement il lui semblait qu'il avait bien fait de prendre cette trousse après bien des hésitations. Il déboucha un flacon et en induisit les flèches qui l'avaient pénétré. Puis d'un coup sec les retira. Il n'y eu pas de sang. Voyant cela comme un bon signe il prit un autre flacon d'une couleur grise cette fois et la versa dans chaque blessure. Ensuite il se servit d'un autre flacon d'une couleur vert bleuté inquiétante. Il la glissa entre les lèvres du dormeur. Lentement mais sûrement la respiration de l'homme se fit plus normale et il reprit quelques couleurs. Il était hors de danger, demain il serait même peut-être sur pied. Un homme qui avait continué de combattre deux flèches dans sa poitrine serait rapidement rétabli de nouveau. Harry n'avait plus qu'à aider un peu les potions à faire leur travail. Approchant ses mains des blessures, un halo blanc en sortit et la peau, soudain se referma ainsi que le morceau d'intestin qui avait été touché. Harry après cette grande dépense de magie s'évanouit sur le corps de cet homme qui ce soir sera encore en vie grâce à lui. Mais à quel prix ?

OOO

-Aragorn ? Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. Déclara un elfe blond arborant un visage passablement triste. Ses yeux bleus ainsi que son port de tête révélaient tout de sa mélancolie.

-On ne peut pas abandonner Bormir ! La communauté de l'anneau a peut-être failli mais notre solidarité doit, elle, perdurer Legolasse ! Répliqua alors l'interpellé. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années ayant des cheveux bruns et que l'on pouvait qualifier de meneur au vu de sa tenue noble. Dans ces eux verts de gris on pouvait y lire une grande sagesse.

Un nain se tenant debout à côté d'Aragorn hocha la tête, le soutenant dans sa décision. Légolasse soupira tout en étant heureux de cette décision. Il ne savait pas si elle serait la meilleure dans l'avenir mais il faisait confiance à Aragorn, il n'était pas n'importe qui. De nouveau ils fouillèrent l'endroit puis Aragorn soudain fut frappé par quelque chose. Pour être plus exact par des pas. Ceux-ci ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qui devait être sur un champ de bataille car il s'agissait d'empreintes d'un elfe plus petit que Legolasse. Il héla celui-ci qui lui confirma ce fait en créant une empreinte de pied juste à côté de celle de l'inconnu.

-C'est étrange murmura le nain

-Oui, continua l'elfe, nous savons qu'ils n'ont emporté que les hobbits car leurs empreintes de pas n'étaient pas assez enfoncées dans le sol et il y a trop de sang humain pour que Bormir soit parti.

-D'ailleurs ça ne fait pas partie du caractère de l'homme, remarqua le nain. Ces compagnons de voyages le regardèrent avec surprise et celui-ci dit d'un ton bourru son « ben quoi ? Les nains n'ont plus le droit de faire un minimum de réflexion ? »

-Ce n'est pas les nains c'est juste toi. Répliqua avec un sourire Aragorn. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs mon esprit ne peut se détourner des dernières paroles de ce gobelin : « Vous aussi vous allez disparaitre comme l'autre ? Je préfère mourir de vos mains que de ne pas mener ma mission à bien. » Je ne sais par quel étrange artifice Boromir a pu disparaitre mais il n'aurait pas pu le faire seul. Et là nous venons de trouver des traces de pas qui font l'aller mais pas le retour. Tout cela est bien étrange.

-Mais même si nous faisons le chemin du retour rien ne prouve que nous retrouverons cette personne, ni même que Boromir soit là.

-Ne perdons pas foi ! Déclara le nain et il alla suivant aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa condition, les étranges traces de pas.

Aragorn allait le suivre quand il vit que Légolasse se comportait bizarrement comme s'il devait dire quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache réellement de quoi il en retourne.

-Légolas je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout. Susurra Aragorn à son oreille.

-J'ai un pressentiment, un bon pressentiment se reprit l'elfe sachant qu'Aragorn ne pouvait pas comprendre ce sentiment, comme si bientôt il allait retrouver quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué. Hochant la tête ils se dépêchèrent de suivre ces traces énigmatiques et prometteuses qui filaient droit dans une forêt inquiétante. Est-il utile de préciser que s'ils se dépêchèrent, ce n'était nullement à cause des petits cris que poussait le nain, les invitant à le suivre à grand renfort de jurons que lui seul savait formuler.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lorsque Boromir se réveilla il eut un peu de mal à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Un instant il douta de ne pas être de retour parmi ces paires en sentant un fin corps contre le sien comme lorsqu'il était encore un grand coureur de jupon. Mais l'anneau lui avait coupé toute envie d'aventure de ce type. L'anneau ! Et alors rapidement cherchant à se dégager de ce corps chaud, encore endormi et paisible, il regarda sa poitrine et ne vit alors que deux fines cicatrices là où deux énormes trous auraient dû se trouver. Un immense bonheur le submergea soudain. Il n'était pas mort ! Mais par quel miracle ? Puis soudain un grognement lui parvint aux oreilles. En bougeant il avait surement dû déranger cette magnifique créature qui était pour l'instant à plat ventre.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Ron…

Par curiosité il le poussa un peu, il voulait voir son visage. Qui était donc cette si étrange personne ? Etait-ce elle qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Si oui comment ? Il se retrouva alors en face d'un visage fort charmant. Il oublia alors ses préoccupations tant il fut soufflé. S'il hésita à donner un sexe à la personne, en voyant son torse se soulever régulièrement, il fut fixé rapidement. Etait-ce un ange ? Il était dans son sommeil d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses lèvres rougies par le froid, entrouvertes semblaient être une invitation à les embrasser, ses yeux en amande rehaussés par des cils infinis, semblaient taillé pour éprouver de l'amour, la peau lisse de son visage et ses traits fins semblaient vouloir qu'une bouche s'y attarde pour les révérer. Ses cheveux telle une auréole entouraient son visage d'une façon ravissante. L'image de ce jeune homme paisible, qui, abandonné au sommeil ressemblait à un être céleste, sous tant de pureté et d'innocence, respirait l'érotisme. Tel hypnotisé par tant de charmes que ce dormeur inoffensif semblait projeter, Boromir voulut à cet instant dégager ce visage d'une mèche rebelle qui semblait éprouver du plaisir à le narguer, touchant ainsi cette peau plus douce que du velours.

Dans les méandres de son rêve, Harry sentit une douce caresse tout d'abord sur son front puis la main suivit la courbe de sa fine mâchoire. Elle sembla hésiter puis se dirigea vers ses lèvres. Pattenrond ? Non, c'était une main… Qui était cette personne qui se comportait de manière aussi intime sans qu'il en ait donné la permission ! Ouvrant brusquement ses paupières il chassa vivement la main de l'importun. Se levant il se mit en position de combat puis croisant le visage de l'homme, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il faillit baisser sa garde mais il s'agissait d'un inconnu, qui sait comment celui-ci allait réagir ?

Boromir fut un instant blessé de ce comportement, puis détaillant sa posture qui ne laissait aucune faille dans sa garde, il lui sembla que cet être n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il lui paraissait dans son sommeil. De plus il lui semblait terriblement jeune pour se balader ainsi, surtout ici, tout seul, à moins qu'il ne le soit pas. Il fit la conclusion que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait pu le sauver mais son camarade. Il se demanda comment il avait pu éprouver un début de sentiment pour un gamin, pour un garçon. Il avait été idiot c'était tout.

Tout d'un coup on entendit des craquements. Surgirent alors un nain, un elfe et un homme tous d'âge mûr. Harry se retourna et en les voyant, il blêmit, il s'était décidément comporté comme un débutant en laissant toutes ces traces. Rapidement il se mit hors de leur portée. Tous furent étonnés d'un tel comportement. Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils n'étaient pas des Uruks? Se consultant rapidement ils surent au haussement d'épaule de Boromir que pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette étrange nuit, il faudrait le demander directement à cette étrange personne.

-Hé petit tenta le nain, tu ne risques rien avec vous, nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là…

-J'ai guéri votre ami. Maintenant partez ! Déclara Harry. S'il s'imaginait discuter avec les habitants de ce monde il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait comme cela. Soudain il remarqua l'elfe qui les accompagnait. Bizarrement il ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette personne blonde aux yeux bleus l'intriguait. Il avait besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Il baissa sa garde, il voulait savoir. Boromir interpréta ceci comme une incitation à aller plus loin. De plus il était curieux de savoir comment la personne avait procédé. Jusqu'à présent cela était considéré comme une opération quasi impossible.

-On sait très bien petit que tu n'as pas pu me sauver de deux flèches d'Uruks profondément enfoncées dans mon corps. Montre nous à ton compagnon. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

-Deux flèches ? S'exclamèrent le nain et l'homme regardant avec étonnement la poitrine de Boromir puis le jeune homme. L'elfe lui semblait complètement perdu. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose n'était pas normal avec ce garçon. Les autres ne bougeaient plus ayant peur d'effrayer l'animal qu'ils tentaient d'apprivoiser comme mus par une volonté supérieure à eux.

Harry s'approcha tel dicté par son instinct d'une démarche toute sauf celle qui lui avait été habituelle et celle attendue de par un humain. Cette démarche fut qualifié de féline par des beaux yeux bleu émerveillé, les même qui trouvaient qu'il se dégageait de ce jeune homme quelque chose de sensuel et en même temps de mystérieux voir inquiétant. Legolas se sentit telle une proie attendant sans pouvoir bouger son monde s'effriter, hypnotisé par cette personne, par ces mouvements, en cet instant l'elfe blond avait l'impression que le monde se composait uniquement de leurs deux êtres. Soudain Harry s'arrêta devant Legolas. Il ancra ses yeux d'un vert émeraude absolue dans les siens et sembla rechercher quelque chose tel un félin guettant un fléchissement de l'animal chassé. Cette rencontre semblait primale tant Harry, de par ses mouvements, paraissait félin, animal, instinctif. Sans que personne ne se l'explique, chacun attendait, retenant son souffle, le résultat de cette rencontre. Harry souleva la main de Legolas sous l'étonnement général et retroussa la manche de celui-ci. Il fit de même avec sa chemise et sella les peaux l'une à côté des autres. La sienne dorée recouverte d'étranges tatouages noirs l'autre blanche et pure. Puis passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'elfe, il caressa son oreille veloutée. Un instant s'écoula pendant lequel le garçon sembla comprendre ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Souriant, il attrapa la main de l'elfe et la mit dans ses propres cheveux qui même courts cachaient complètement ses oreilles. Legolas hoqueta en sentant sous sa main une oreille pareille à la sienne. Pourtant il n'était pas un elfe. Il ne pouvait être de son espèce ! Sa peau, son odeur, ses tatouages tout lui semblait être l'opposé de sa race et pourtant ses oreilles lui prouvaient le contraire. Que croire ?

Les autres voulant savoir ce qui se passait se rapprochèrent voulant sentir ce que Legolas avait trouvé de si étrange brisant cet instant magique. Legolas réagissant avant qu'il puisse mesurer ses actions, leur grogna dessus ce qui surprit autant les autres que lui-même. Cependant Legolas comprenant parfaitement cette réaction, les oreilles étant très intimes pour n'importe quel elfe, le serra dans ses bras comme pour le protéger de ces curieux. Harry se dégagea de cette étreinte rapidement. Qu'avaient-ils tous à être si tactiles ? D'abord l'humain qu'il avait sauvé s'amusait à le toucher de manière trop familière et maintenant cet elfe l'embrassait de ces bras. Attrapant ses affaires, il se sauva. Il devait connaître plus la vie dans ce monde avant de pouvoir se permettre de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon il risquait de se faire prendre pour un fou et peut-être mourir rapidement. Tout dépendait de comment ils traitaient les fous… Quelle chance !

Rapidement il fut hors de vue. Sautant agilement à un arbre il se mit un charme de désillusion, personne ne pouvait le voir à partir de maintenant. Il vit passer l'elfe d'abord qui s'arrêta sous l'arbre. Le fixant Harry crut qu'il avait été repéré mais lorsque le reste du groupe arriva, l'elfe déclara qu'il avait perdu sa trace. Retenant un soupir de soulagement Harry les observa quitter ce lieu.

-Je crois que nos espoirs d'obtenir une miette d'information de la part de ce jeune homme sont détruits… Nous avons dû lui faire peur. Déclara Aragorn en jetant un coup d'œil à Boromir. Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu. Et puis, après tout il n'avait jamais formé pour faire parler gentiment une personne. D'habitude c'était son frère qui s'en occupait.

-Enfin au lieu de nous reprocher cette disparition nous devrions retrouver Merrin et Pipin. Ils sont en danger de mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils les ont kidnappés mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Continua sombrement Aragorn.


	5. Chapitre 4

**-Enfin au lieu de nous reprocher cette disparition nous devrions retrouver Merrin et Pipin. Ils sont en danger de mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils les ont kidnappés mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. **

Après qu'Aragorn déclara ces tristes paroles qui résonnaient tel un glas dans le cœur de chacun, il les mena vers Merrin et Pipin. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les lieux de la bataille, Harry les suivit. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur ce monde avant de pouvoir gambader joyeusement. Plus il passait du temps ici plus cet endroit lui semblait hostile et contraignant pour ceux qui y vivaient. Pourtant le sentiment que ce monde était irrationnel persistait depuis la veille même s'il le savait faux. Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de vivre en ce moment mais il avait plutôt l'impression de flotter comme encore pris dans un rêve fantastique mais irréel. Dans tous les cas ces étranges personnes semblaient être les plus fiables pour savoir ce qui se passait en ce monde. Rapidement ils sortirent de la forêt et le paysage qui avait été la veille si abondant de richesses végétales et de vies se trouvait désert. La chaleur, le sable créée par les roches rouges se décomposant sous leurs pieds, apparurent à leurs yeux, comme mort comparé à la forêt dont ils venaient juste de sortir. Aragorn sachant que ce contretemps avait permis aux Uruks de prendre de l'avance les firent accélérer et tous commencèrent à courir. Boromir qui venait juste de se rétablir et Gimli furent vite devancés. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. L'objectif était d'intercepter le convoi avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive de fâcheux. Les Uruks n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande intelligence et un accident était vite arrivé. Harry lui toujours sous son sortilège de désillusion, les suivit sans grand problème à son étonnement. Son corps semblait avoir changé tant en apparence qu'en capacité physique. Bien sûr un ou deux sorts en plus et il les suivit naturellement. Au fil du temps qui s'écoulait Harry voyait bien que ses camarades de voyage (?) devenaient de moins en moins confiants quant à la réussite de leurs projets. Heureusement une épingle qui appartenait aux enfants qu'ils cherchaient fut trouvée et eut tôt fait de les encourager mais il se trouvait qu'un certain membre de la compagnie ralentissait le convoi et les Uruks eux gagnaient en vitesse. Au bout du troisième jour de course Legolas craqua : ayant assez d'attendre Gimli et d'entendre ses obscénités sur la situation comme quoi un nain n'était pas fait pour ça, il essaya de le convaincre de monter sur son dos.

-Non, un nain ne montera jamais sur le dos d'un elfe, ça ne s'est jamais vu ! Tu tentes de m'insulter moi et les miens ? Mais figure-toi que je peux tenir le rythme. Se récria Gimli face à cette proposition insolite.

-Et si je te révèle un secret en échange de monter sur mon dos ? Essaya de marchander l'elfe tout en continuant de courir sur le même alignement que le nain qui lui semblait essoufflé par ce brin de causette.

-Quel genre de secret ? demanda Gimli mordant à l'hameçon.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est lié aux elfes…

Harry sentit sa peau frissonner. Etait-ce le moyen d'en savoir plus sur son corps ? Sur ce monde ? Il lui suffisait d'écouter pour peut-être enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions. D'un bond puissant il se rapprocha des deux individus. Sauf qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Legolas grâce à ses sens d'elfe le sentit parfaitement. Les empreintes de pas aidant, il fit arrêter tout le monde d'un geste. Rapidement Legolas se rapprocha d'Harry à un tel point que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Harry ne pouvait pas reculer, la peur le tenant immobile, peur de briser le moment, espérant juste que l'autre finisse par se détourner. Soudain Legolas avança un peu plus et infailliblement les lèvres se touchèrent tout comme le reste de leur anatomie. Choqué Harry ne réussit pas à maintenir son sortilège. Cela demande tout de même un minimum de réflexion un sortilège et ça Harry venait juste d'apprendre que cela n'était pas possible lors d'une déconnexion complète du cerveau. Cela faisait combien de temps depuis qu'il n'avait plus eu ce genre de contact ? Apparaissant tout d'un coup, la petite troupe faillit faire un infarctus voyant un elfe embrasser le jeune homme ! Le nain sembla balbutier quelques mots devant cette vision. Cette réaction eut le mérite de faire atterrir Harry brutalement devant la réalité. Il essaya alors de s'enfuir. Reculant pour s'échapper de cette étreinte, il trébucha au sol. Aragorn en profita pour le bloquer. Blocage qui fut réduit à néant par Harry qui d'une rotation de bras s'en dégagea. Profitant de l'effarement général il s'enfuit au large.

Voyant qu'ils commençaient à le rattraper, il essaya d'aller plus vite, encore plus vite toujours plus vite. Devant cette incroyable vitesse il se sentit aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Il volait presque ne touchant le sol que pour aller plus vite toujours plus vite…Sautant de rocher en rocher il chercha une cachette profonde. Mais bientôt se fut une plaine qui se dévoila à ses yeux. Tout d'un coup il remarqua que des cavaliers arrivaient devant lui. Se sentant pris comme un rat, il chercha désespérément une issue. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'une pleine verte, et pas l'ombre d'une cachette se profilait. Mais que lui avait-il prit de les suivre hors de la forêt ? D'un saut puissant il arriva au milieu de ces étranges hommes se déplaçant sur des chevaux. Ceux-ci semblaient étonnés de ce qu'ils voyaient. Son apparence trompeuse d'un jeune garçon leur avaient sûrement intimé qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de cran pour se mettre volontairement dans leurs rangs. Harry savait que dans quelques minutes l'elfe arriverait. Il avait une chance… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Levant la tête il aperçut un cavalier blond se démarquant plus que les autres.

-Que fait un étranger sur les terres du Rohan ?

-Je suis pourchassé. Déclara-t-il rapidement reprenant son souffle. A cet instant Legolas le seul qui avait réussi à le suivre se précipita à l'encontre d'Harry. Ou plutôt il crut pouvoir aller à l'encontre d'Harry mais des cavaliers du Rohan lui barrèrent la route. Le plus grand d'entre eux semblait rayonner sur ces compères. Il semblait évident que celui-ci était le chef. Le regard de cet homme fut attiré par un détail insignifiant, un minuscule détail qui aurait pu passer pour une ombre, un petit tatouage sur la main de l'individu qui se tenait devant lui mais qui changea tous les calculs de l'homme.

-Cet esclave se dit pourchassé par vous. Il vous appartient elfe ? Demanda l'homme sur son cheval à l'elfe blond.

-Esclave ? Demanda Harry choqué. Il existait donc des esclaves dans ce monde ?

-Allons ton tatouage sur ta main ne saurait nous mentir. Répondu vexé l'autre comme si on avait remis en doute son intelligence.

-Oui, en effet on peut dire qu'il m'appartient. Déclara naturellement Legolas. Harry faillit s'étouffer. Il était bien dans une mauvaise passe. Bien sûr, il avait la possibilité de s'échapper, mais si on le traitait ainsi, qui sait ce qu'il deviendrait dans une ville, où les gardes ne seraient pas une dizaine, mais bien une centaine. Cependant il n'hésita pas à démentir une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne suis pas un esclave et vous ne pouvez pas le prouver ! Harry tira sur sa chemise de manière à ce qu'elle lui tombe sur la main.

L'homme soupira, cela n'allait pas être facile, il le sentait mais peu importe, avant qu'il ne quitte cette terre qu'il avait maudite, il se comporterait en chevalier. Il y avait peu d'esclaves sur cette terre et lui-même n'était pas familier avec ce genre de technique mais il n'aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais rencontré il savait reconnaitre un esclave, tout de cet être répondait parfaitement au critère. Etre esclave était un statut peu favorable celui-ci se situant entre ennemi et domestique, entre objet et animal. Il était donné en même temps qu'un tatouage et la perte de l'honneur de la personne. Il avait entendu des histoires où suite à des révoltes ou à des guerres, le maître du territoire, ne voulant pas tuer tout le monde, avait donné le statut d'esclave. Pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu une de ces histoires concernant des elfes. Ils étaient pourtant très respectueux de la vie. Mais il savait bien qu'aucune réponse n'était envisageable de la part d'un elfe.

- Je dois te dire que tu es bien intrépide voire inconscient pour t'adresser à moi ainsi. Maintenant enlève ta chemise si tu n'as pas de tatouage alors je te croirais et te laisserais ta liberté, si cela est faux alors je te remettrais à l'elfe. Si Harry était choqué de susciter un tel manque de courtoisie il le fut plus en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas se dépêtrer de cette situation. La chance légendaire des Potter avait de nouveau frappé ! Refusant d'exposer ses tatouages tout comme d'exprimer la moindre approbation à être un esclave, il ne bougea pas.

-Bien, tu m'obliges donc à enlever tes vêtements moi-même ! L'homme enleva son casque et descendit de son cheval. Ses cheveux blonds noués en une queue se balancèrent entre ses omoplates. L'homme était musclé sans aucun doute et était le plus grand de la troupe. Harry grogna, un bruit dont lui-même était surpris mais dont il laissa libre court. Ses muscles se tendirent et une sorte d'aura sembla émaner de son corps.

-Je ne suis pas un **es-cla-ve**. Murmura avec force Harry en détachant bien tous les mots.

Si l'autre sembla un instant surpris par cet échange, il ricana et continua de s'approcher. Peut-être que les esclaves étaient des sous hommes comme avait souvent dit son oncle. Peut-être que son oncle n'était pas si fou que ça. Harry toujours campé sur ses pieds ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Legolas retint son souffle et observa Eomer se pencher près de l'oreille du jeune homme. Il entendit parfaitement ce qu'il lui murmura :

-Tu ferais mieux de coopérer ou ça pourrait mal tourner pour toi. Le jeune homme à ses mots faillit exploser de rire. Lui se faire avoir pas un vulgaire humain armé d'une épée alors que lui avait la magie ? Par Merlin ! Bien qu'il se soit retenu, l'homme vit bien qu'il se gaussait de lui. La lueur d'amusement présente dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Il dégaina et d'un coup trancha les vêtements et laissa une entaille rouge sur la peau café au lait. Celui-ci surpris regarda son torse. Bien, les épées n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère surtout que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui en avait une grande maîrise. Même un homme ayant beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine aurait eu du mal à ne pas le trancher en deux. Il le regarda avec un peu d'admiration et mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il regardait une chose bien plus intéressante : son torse. Cette partie de son anatomie n'avait rien de remarquable. Elle était comme celle que vantaient certains magazines, plate sans muscle voyant, sauf si on les contractait et imberbe. Pourtant cela eu l'air de les choquer. Que diraient-ils en voyant ces tatouages ? Son impulsivité reprit le dessus et sachant de toute façon que sa chemise serait enlevée il la retira et regarda le visage devant lui se décomposer. Un sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres. La réaction était plus drôle que prévu.

-Trois maîtres ? Murmura bêtement l'homme

-Si chaque tatouage doit représenter un maître alors je dirais quatre. Reprit narquoisement Harry. Sous ce ton arrogant l'homme reprit conscience.

-Je vois que tu refuses d'accepter la réalité. Tu es un esclave et ton maître dont le tatouage à ton bras prouve l'appartenance te récupérera. Je n'ai pas que** ça** à faire ! Sans ménagement Harry fut projeté contre la poitrine de l'elfe. Essayez de ne pas le perdre cette fois !

-J'y veillerai seigneur… Demanda l'elfe implicitement

-Eoner neveu du roi Théoden !

Soudain apparurent à la traine Boromir, Aragorn et Gimli. Les cavaliers du Rohan alors changèrent de formation, Eomer remonta sur son cheval pour pouvoir tous les encercler, lances pointées sur leurs gorges.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour chère lecteur-trice

Je publie aléatoirement et mes chapitres sont courts mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira

**Merci** à Nasteho, Aureus, Sasa, Siham84 d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review

Vous allez donc savoir ce qui se passe à un Harry esclave^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav' ou en alerte : )

* * *

**-J'y veillerai seigneur… Demanda l'elfe implicitement**

**-Eomer neveu du roi Théoden !**

**Soudain apparurent à la traine Boromir, Aragorn et Gimli. Les cavaliers du Rohan alors changèrent de formation, Eomer remonta sur son cheval pour pouvoir tous les encercler, lances pointées sur leurs gorges.**

-Que font un elfe, deux hommes, un nain et un esclave dans le Riddmark ! Répondez ! Ordonna Eomer

-Votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous aurez le mien déclara Gimli ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire le malin. Aragorn roula ses yeux et Harry lui ne put retenir un rire.

-Bien envoyé ! L'encouragea Harry.

-C'est mauvais répondit Legolas, il s'agit d'Eomer neveu de Théoden. Les autres eurent la décence de paraître désolé.

-Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, le nain s'appelle Gimli fils de Gloïn, Legolas du royaume de la forêt (ou peut être traduit par royaume Sylvestre) et Boromir prince de la citadelle blanche. Quant au dernier nous l'avons découvert à nos trousses. Déclara Aragorn reprenant ainsi les reines de la conversation. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de votre roi Théoden !

-Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis ni même ses proches. Déclara avec tristesse Eomer. Ils parurent choqués par la nouvelle mais la suite les étonna plus. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendique ces terres. Je suis entouré des cavaliers fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé cracha-t-il faisant référence à Saroumane. Ses espions sont partout ! Ils évitent nos filets. On ne peut plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit... Continua Eomer en les fixant tours à tours.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, bien que je ne puisse pas le certifié pour ce jeune homme. Répliqua Aragorn

-Ainsi vous seriez en train de me déclarer que ce jeune homme n'est aucunement lié à cet elfe mais que vous n'êtes pas des espions bien que vous mentiez comme vous respirez. Face aux visages étonnés des trois nouveaux arrivants Eomer expliqua : « L'elfe du royaume Sylvestre vient tout juste de déclarer que s'il était ici c'était pour récupérer son esclave. Celui-ci dit-il en désignant le fier jeune homme dénudé se serait échappé de votre contrôle. Hors Aragorn vous venez de me dire que vous ne connaissez pas ce jeune homme. Il s'agit bien de cela ?

Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent un moment chacun cherchant à comprendre l'autre tandis que Boromir lui regardait avec insistance le corps d'Harry. Bien que ce corps ne sois pas celui d'une femme, il exhalait un sentiment de luxure et de sensualité pour quiconque le voyait. Remarquant une goutte de sueur roulant sur ses fines clavicules Boromir se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'écouter la conversation avant qu'il ne saisisse ce fin visage et ne s'accapare ses lèvres pleines. Harry pendant ce temps ne remarquait rien trop concentré par la conversation.

-J'ignore pourquoi Legolas a dit cela et bien qu'il ne mente pas tout à fait, le jeune homme c'est bien enfuie, le fait qu'il soit esclave m'est totalement inconnue. Repris Aragorn après avoir finalement lâché des yeux Legolas

-Je l'ai caché à mes camarades car je ne voulais pas qu'une personne ayant la langue trop pendu le découvre. Si par hasard il se trouvait que mes compagnons et moi soyons dans une situation inextricable, je comptais sur lui pour venir nous aider. Si mes compagnons avaient su sa présence, alors l'ennemis aussi et mon esclave, Harry sourcilla, serait alors devenu guère plus utile qu'un bouclier humain ou porteur. Répondit Legolas à la demande implicite d'Aragorn. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi donc Legolas tenait tant à le protéger. Parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la même race ? Ridicule, les autres semblaient avoir l'habitude des elfes ils n'étaient donc pas une race rare. S'ils étaient nombreux alors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils soient tous différents ce qui impliquait des elfes plus ou moins bon. Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison.

-Et quel besoin vous en aviez ! Il a dû vous être très utile en s'échappant ! Il me semble que tout cela est très vaporeux… Susurra Eomer Vous m'excuserez mais ce n'est pas très convainquant ! Fit remarquer Eomer Qu'est ce qui me retient de vous tranchez à tous la gorge ?

Comprenant un peu mieux les aboutissants de cette conversation et notamment d'accepter le fait d'être vu comme un esclave Harry se senti gêné. Pourquoi Legolas le protégeait-il alors qu'il aurait pu prétendre qu'il ne faisait que les suivre. Harry en croisant son regard bleu failli déclarer qu'il était bien son esclave mais il savait que c'était une des pires choses à faire. On avoue tout sous la menace, cela ne paraissait qu'une excuse. Il fallait bien qu'il y réfléchisse avant de prendre sa décision chose difficile pour un Gryffondor.

-Il ne nous appartient qu'à nous de juger ses capacités et s'il est parti ce n'est qu'à nous de prendre nos responsabilités. Déclara Legolas d'un ton qui se voulait poser mais qui semblait surtout vouloir éviter le conflit. Eomer le regarda fixement puis s'attendant à voir l'esclave en question renié son statut comme il l'avait fait depuis leurs rencontre, il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Eomer ne put se résoudre à ignorer, certains détails de l'anatomie, du jeune élément perturbateur, qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Son pantalon fait de toile tombait sur ses fines hanches tenues simplement pas une corde. Il lui aurait été si facile de la tranché pour savoir si son corps respirait toujours autant la débauche teintée de sauvagerie, de peur qui provoquait une envie de soumettre ce corps, embrasant ses veines d'une folie destructrice. Et dire que cet elfe l'avait pour lui tout seul, quel gaspillage ! Se rendant soudain compte de ses idées il reprit le fil de ses véritables intentions et afficha un sourire vainqueur. Jamais cette divinité trompeuse accepterait de dire qu'il était un esclave que ce soit la vérité ou pas, il lui semblait trop fière. Cependant Eomer tressaillit en entendant les premiers mots de cet ange.

-Je reconnais, les mots lui sortirent difficilement de la bouche, avoir mis mon maître dans une situation difficile et j'espère qu'il me pardonnera mais je suis bel et bien l'es- esclave de Legolas. Déclara Harry la voix rauque de ce mensonge et de ce rabaissement. Il se mordit violement la lèvres basse pour ne pas démentir ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Si, souvent on l'avait pris pour un elfe de maison, devant faire la plupart des tâches, comme le petit déjeuner pendant les onze premières années de sa vie, il refusait de le faire maintenant. Se faire rabaisser ainsi lui était insupportable.

-Tu avoues donc maintenant être un esclave. Coupa Eomer de ses pensées semblant un instant désappointé.

-Oui et il y a une seule chose que mon maître sait et que personne d'autre ne peut savoir. Ma véritable apparence. Demandez aux autres, voyez s'ils sont sincères. Puis demandez à… à mon maître, en dernier puis vérifiez par vous-même. Déclara assez difficilement Harry.

Les autres dévisagèrent étrangement Legolas, que savait-il que les autres ignoraient ?

-Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda Eomer s'adressant à Aragorn ainsi qu'à Gimli et à Boromir.

-Il nous est évident qu'il s'agit d'un humain et nous ne voyons pas à quelle autre race il pourrait appartenir… Répondit Aragorn prenant le rôle de porte-parole. Il semblait sincère et intrigué par la suite des événements D'un mouvement de main Eomer convia à Legolas de continuer, ses yeux restant pourtant verrouillé sur les visages de ceux qui étaient censé ignorer l'identité de l'esclave.

-C'est un elfe. Déclara tranquillement l'elfe.

-Un quoi ? Demandèrent les trois autres soudain leurs regards rivés sur Harry. Ce dernier ne voulant pas être touché au niveau des oreilles, il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette idée, les montra écartant les cheveux qui les cachaient. Plusieurs hoquets de stupéfaction se firent entendre.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une sous-catégorie d'elfe ayant la peau bronzé ! S'étonna Aragorn trouvant un nouveau cobaye pour ses recherches. Gimli lui ne bougeait plus trop sonné par la nouvelle pour même oser ne faire qu'un seul commentaire pendant que Boromir lui convenait que cette race à la fois sage et douce convenait sans aucun doute à cet être céleste. Eomer lui restait fixé sur les yeux d'un vert enchanteur comme si un clignement des yeux pouvait les faire disparaître et qui semblait receler cette fois de plus de magie qu'il ne pensait. Cet être était si étrange et si attirant comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort. Mais celui qui était le plus surpris était sans aucun doute Harry. Ainsi sa race n'était pas connue. Pourquoi ?

-Evidemment, répondit Legolas d'un ton docte, il s'agit d'une race qui a disparu depuis des millénaires et il n'en reste que des comptines. En cet instant Harry se morfondit, pourquoi au grand jamais il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde ? Une race qui avait disparu ! Il n'y avait pas moyen d'être plus discret !

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Se demanda Boromir faisant échos à toutes les autres pensées ici présentes. Evidemment seul le silence lui répondit. Jamais un elfe ne dévoilait les secrets de son peuple quand il jugeait cela nullement nécessaire. Voyant que la conversation lui échappait Eomer se repris. Il n'allait certainement pas rester, à dévorer des yeux ce corps impudique, alors que le devoir, son dernier devoir l'attendait.

-Imaginons un instant que ce que vous dites est vrai cela n'arrête pas mes soupçons envers vous tous. Etes-vous des espions à la solde du magicien ?

-Nous sommes bien qui nous prétendons être. Répliqua Aragorn étonné de voir qu'Eomer prenait son devoir très au sérieux. Il jeta un regard à Boromir qui rechercha son corps, après quels que forts toussotements l'arrachant à la contemplation de cet animal sauvage et intensément érotique. Oui Harry l'était de par la courbe athlétique se son corps, de ses lèvres aussi rouge qu'une cerise mure, de ses yeux en amande d'un vert exotique. Cependant il semblait qu'il avait perdu son corps lors de la bataille se ravisant sans perdre confiance, ce qui aurait été une grave erreur il dégaina d'un mouvement souple son épée et la montra à l'œil connaisseur et perspicace d'Eomer. Il hocha simplement la tête. Il ne pouvait plus formuler d'autre soupçon avant d'outre passé son droit. Aragorn se doutant bien des pensées de son interlocuteur lui expliqua même s'il n'avait pas formulé de demande la raison de leur présence.

-Nous étions ici pour essayer de rattraper un groupe d'Uruk qui a kidnappé deux de nos amis hobbits.

Un air passablement triste passa sur le visage d'Eomer, ils ne mentaient pas cette fois. « Nous avons massacré les Uruks cette nuit.

Harry ne voyant pas d'enfant à cheval parmi la troupe sut rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Soit ils avaient fui avant la bataille soit ils s'étaient fait tué avant ou pendant le massacre.

-Ont-ils eu une chance de fuir pendant le massacre ? Demanda Harry se sentant un brin concerné quand il s'agissait de séparer de force un être d'un autre. Mais aujourd'hui dans ce monde il pouvait être d'une aide et il le serait.

-Je ne sais pas. La nuit a été longue. Répondit Eomer perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain l'abattement se sentit sur tout le groupe sauf sur Gimli qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle de la race d'Harry, heureusement il avait repris sa respiration.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour chère lecteur-trice

Je publie aléatoirement et mes chapitres sont courts mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira

**Merci** à Aureus, Sasa, hecate600, Estelle Uzumaki, dididu58, Black-rabe, lucie227 et Bigdoudouche d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review ! : )

Vous allez donc savoir ce qui se passe à un Harry esclave^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav' ou en alerte : )

**Attention petite précision :** Légolas ment Harry n'est pas son esclave et la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés c'est juste après qu'Harry est sauvé Boromir.

* * *

**Harry ne voyant pas d'enfant à cheval parmi la troupe sut rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Soit ils avaient fui avant la bataille soit ils s'étaient fait tué avant ou pendant le massacre.**

**-Ont-ils eu une chance de fuir pendant le massacre ? Demanda Harry se sentant un brin concerné quand il s'agissait de séparer de force un être d'un autre. Mais aujourd'hui dans ce monde il pouvait être d'une aide et il le serait.**

**-Je ne sais pas. La nuit a été longue. Répondit Eomer perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain l'abattement se sentit sur tout le groupe sauf sur Gimli qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle de la race d'Harry, heureusement il avait repris sa respiration.**

OOOO

Harry avait beau y réfléchir et tourné le problème il ne trouvait pas la solution. Voilà moins d'une semaine qu'il était là il avait sauvé un homme d'une mort plus que probable, il avait suivi un groupe bien étrange et découvert si peu de chose sur ce nouveau monde. La guerre semblait y faire rage entre différents partisans, certains utilisant des espions et les Uruks semblaient faire partie du mauvais côté. Mais surtout il avait découvert qu'il faisait partie d'une race d'elfe disparu. Pourtant tout cela n'expliquait pas une chose : pourquoi Legolas avait il inventé cette histoire abracadabrante, totalement fausse pour sauver un parfait étranger, soit lui, en le faisant passer pour un esclave ? Son cœur ne cessait de battre au même rythme que cette question lui taraudait l'esprit. Cette espèce disparue qu'il représentait valait-elle tant de risque ? Voulant jeter un regard derrière lui et deviner les pensées du visage qui le tourmentait, il fût rattrapé par deux puissants bras.

« Allons ne vous penchez pas ainsi ou je croirai que vous cherchez encore à vous enfuir… Murmura Eomer au creux de son oreille. Evidemment suite à l'histoire émouvante de son '' maître'' et de ses compagnons de voyage, Eomer et sa troupe avait décidé de les accompagné chercher s'il y avait des survivants possibles.

-Il n'y a aucun risque, merci de vous en inquiété. Cracha Harry avec méchanceté

-Je vois que vous vous décidez enfin à parler. Déclara Eomer avec un peu d'amertume. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas être en ce moment de bonne compagnie, se décida à être un peu gentil car Eomer n'avait nul intérêt à leurs prêtés mains fortes dans leurs quête.

-Je suis désolé si je vous parais si distant, mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment mon…, le mot sorti avec difficulté, mon maître va réagir avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Déclara Harry avec douceur

-Je crois qu'il serait bien idiot de vous abandonner, vous valez tellement plus que ce statut infâme. Lui répondit Eomer en le serrant un peu plus contre sa poitrine de telle manière qu'Harry sentait son torse contre son dos.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Remarqua Harry en souriant.

-Il nous reste encore tout le temps de ce voyage… Parlez-moi de vous. Harry senti sa gorge se serré d'appréhension. Pourtant s'il gérait bien son affaire il en connaitrait un peu plus sure cet inquiétant monde.

-Ce que j'ai a raconté n'est pas très rose et puis vous savez je préfèrerais connaitre un peu plus de chose sur vous.

-Je vois, pour tout vous dire… Commença Eomer ne prêtant attention qu'au corps blottit contre le sien bougeant au même rythme que les galops du cheval, ignorant le regard perçant d'un certain elfe.

Legolas savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d'une aide si précieuse mais pourquoi, au grand pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il manque un cheval et qu'Eomer avait pris sur le sien ce jeune homme. Cherchant à faire galoper son cheval plus vite il chercha à dévisager le beau visage de son protégé. Oui il avait menti, bien que cela ne soit pas dans sa nature, il l'avait fait car il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer. Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait une certaine attraction pour ce spécimen étrange ? Cela n'était surement du qu'à son engouement pour la découverte de cette espèce redécouverte mais en ce moment même une jalousie sourde lui dévorait ses entrailles lui faisant plus de mal qu'un couteau. Pourquoi ce jeune homme avait eu l'air surpris en l'entendant confirmer son identité devant les autres ? Toutes ces pensées le traversaient dans le désordre, des constatations, des affirmations et toujours des questions auquel il n'avait aucun moyen de répondre pour l'instant. Mais dieux savoir que son protégé était dans les bras de cet homme… S'il était vraiment son maître ce jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Mais pourquoi réfléchissait-il ainsi ? Jamais il ne pourrait obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Etait-ce à cause du baisé qu'ils avaient échangé ? Machinalement il passa sa main sur ses lèvres ne sachant pas qu'une autre personne le regardait. Aragorn savait que Legolas avait menti. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait trop fréquenté et il se doutait de la raison qui l'avait poussé à cela. Les elfes n'aimaient qu'une seule fois et embrassé un autre être relevait pour eux d'une demande en mariage. Bien sûre ce n'était pas un baiser à proprement parler mais en plus Legolas avait senti la rencontre avec cet étrange elfe bien avant et l'avait senti comme quelque chose de bon. Etait-il possible qu'eux deux soit plus lié que ce qu'il ne pensait ? Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être réel, deux hommes, c'était des balivernes. Qui pouvait bien y croire ? C'était dans ces moments qu'Aragorn aurait bien aimé avoir Gandalf à ces côtés. Un cheval le dépassa et Aragorn pu voir Boromir jouant avec son cheval dans l'idée de pouvoir peut-être impressionné les nouveaux venus. Pourtant Aragorn que cette nouvelle l'avait plus ébranlé que le reste du groupe. Se savoir surveiller sans qu'il ne le sache, avoir été protégé et sauvé par ce qu'il supposait être l'esclave de Legolas avait remis en doute ses capacités. Parce qu'il était évident que Boromir avait pris pour vrai ce qui était faux. Aragorn avait déjà réalisé que tout ce qu'avait dit Legolas sur son hypothétique rencontre avec l'esclave était un mensonge.

Le soleil s'était déjà depuis bien longtemps couché quand enfin ils aperçurent de la fumée dans l'air. Les cavalier du Rohan avait rassemblé tous les cadavres et y avait jeté le feu. Le terrain n'était qu'une plaine morte et une forêt luxuriante mais sombre délimitait la zone au nord. Legolas une fois descendu commença par faire descendre Harry du cheval qui visiblement n'y arrivait pas avant qu'Eomer ne s'y propose. Oh il avait bien vu dans son regard un amour un peu trop grand y fleurir et ça l'avait mis dans une rage froide et sinueuse. Celle-ci entourait son cœur et lui faisait si mal, il aurait préféré ne jamais la connaitre. Aragorn lui surveillait tout cela d'un œil inquiet avant qu'Harry qui une fois avoir remercié son ''maître'' de son aide le réveille en lui déclarant :

« N'est-il pas temps de chercher une piste qui amène dans les bois. Je crois que vous êtes un très bon pisteur d'après ce que m'a dit Eomer de vous.

-En effet mais pourquoi chercher une piste qui va dans les bois ? Demanda Aragorn étonné par cette pris d'autorité bien que le ton n'était pas virulent ou brutal mais au contraire doux.

-Car seul les bois offrent un refuge dans une bataille. Il est plus difficile de tuer dans un endroit aussi accidenté. N'es-ce pas ?

-Le petit n'a pas tort. Intervient Gimli. Aragorn se mis alors accroupi et chercha des traces dans la terre humide qui avait été marqué allant vers la forêt quand enfin il remarqua des traces de pas d'hobbits.

« Ils ont dû ramper… Les deux hobbits étaient précédemment couchés sur la terre. Il s'avança sur le sol. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Trouvant au sol des grosses cordes rugueuses il continua : leurs cordes ont été coupées ! Et ils ont couru mais ils étaient poursuivis. Poursuivi Aragorn en se redressant. Ils vont bels et bien dans la forêt de Fangorn !

-Fangorn mais quel folie les a conduit là ? Se demanda Boromir le plus citadins de tous. Soudain Aragorn fit signe pour que tous se taisent. Eomer approchait et s'ils étaient reconnaissants envers lui la façon dont il mettait en colère Legolas voulu ou pas ne lui plaisait pas. De plus Eomer n'avait certainement pas besoin de connaître ses plans. Voyant la gêne occasionnée par sa présence Eomer ne douta pas un seul instant que cet au revoir serait surement un adieu. Ces personnes-là feraient tout pour qu'il ne croise plus leurs routes. Ils avaient dû remarquer ses regards insistant envers leurs esclaves. Personne n'aime que l'on touche à ses propriétés. Et bien tant pis pensa-t-il en souriant.

-Nous allons partir et vu que nous sommes bannis ce petit détour nous a déjà ralentit plus que nous le voudrions. Je ne vous dis donc pas au revoir mais adieu !

Et hélant son cheval il tient la mâchoire de ce bel inconnu, Harry, et la dirigea vers ces lèvres avant que personne ne puisse réagir. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres il monta facilement sur son cheval et le lança au gallo bien avant que quiconque ne lui dise au revoir. Seul Harry esquissa un geste, il toucha avec ses doigt ses lèvres humides. Le baiser avait été court et seule une langue mutine avait caressé ses lèvres. Heureusement que le baiser n'avait pas été plus long pensa Harry avant de se faire bousculer violemment Legolas plus pâle que la mort se dirigeait vers la forêt bouleversé Mais cette bousculade avait été voulu et en le sachant Harry eu l'impression de se recevoir un poing en plein dans l'estomac. Voyant qu'il allait partir Aragorn l'arrêta. Le bloquant avec son bras, il lui demanda :

« Tu es fous mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Aragorn n'obtient qu'un regard mauvais de la part de l'intéressé. Harry sous le choque ne réalisa pas que sa bouche était maintenant coupée à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu sous le coup. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme l'avait sauvé et maintenant il le bousculait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? demanda Boromir se sentant concerné par le fait que cet idiot venait d'ouvrir les lèvres de ce beau visage sans savoir que l'intéressé ne comprenait pas non plus son action. Legolas à présent fixait son épaule qui avait été bien trop violente. Juste assez pour faire tomber Harry. Il ne réussissait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette sourde colère qui embrasait chaque partie de son être. Il voulait le tuer de s'être laissé embrasser et détruire cette bouche qui l'avait trahi ! Mais comprenant où le menaient ces pensées, il avait préféré fuir, ne résistant pas à le pousser pour le sortir de cet état de choque. Mais voila il n'avait pas juger sa force...


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour chère lecteur-trice

Je publie aléatoirement et mes chapitres sont courts mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira

Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur les tatouages… Lisez attentivement

**Merci** à sasa, sjham84, Bigdoudouche, Lucie227, sutoroberiikeeki, Aureus, Mackensy, hecate600

Grâce à vous j'ai décidé de publier plus vite ce chapitre et parce que j'en avais le choix. Mon cœur a débordé face aux traces que vous avez laissé (review) et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de laisser ce débordement couler sur cette fanfic' (j'arrête là je commence à être fatigué et à écrire un peu trop guimauve… oups)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav' ou en alerte, ça m'encourage ! : )

* * *

** Voyant qu'il allait partir Aragorn l'arrêta. Le bloquant avec son bras, il lui demanda :**

**« Tu es fous mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Aragorn n'obtient qu'un regard mauvais de la part de l'intéressé. Harry sous le choque ne réalisa pas que sa bouche était maintenant coupée à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu sous le coup. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme l'avait sauvé et maintenant il le bousculait.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? demanda Boromir se sentant concerné par le fait que cet idiot venait d'ouvrir les lèvres de ce beau visage sans savoir que l'intéressé ne comprenait pas non plus son action. Legolas à présent fixait son épaule qui avait été bien trop violente. Juste assez pour faire tomber Harry. Il ne réussissait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette sourde colère qui embrasait chaque partie de son être. Il voulait le tuer de s'être laissé embrasser et détruire cette bouche qui l'avait trahi ! Mais comprenant où le menaient ces pensées, il avait préféré fuir, ne résistant pas à le pousser pour le sortir de cet état de choque. Mais voila il n'avait pas juger sa force...**

OOOO

Boromir vit l'elfe s'agiter alors qu'Aragorn à ses côtés fronçait ses sourcils, soucieux mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Boromir savait qu'il avait un tempérament plutôt chaud voire impulsif et donc assez faible mentalement mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester marbre quand **le** Legolas qu'il connaissait frappait son esclave. Il s'était déjà sentit trahi en apprenant que celui-ci lui cachait l'existence de son bien. Bien sûre il en avait compris la raison mais son cœur avait souffert. Legolas n'avait pas confiance en eux et voilà que maintenant Legolas frappait une personne qui lui semblait chère à son cœur.

Oui, Boromir s'était bien trompé sur le compte de Legolas, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement connu de toute évidence. Son poing se referma dangereusement et une veine commença à pulser sur son front.

-Dis-moi Legolas, tout cela n'est-il qu'un jeu pour toi ou y a-t-il un sens caché à toutes tes actions ? Tu nous cache que tu as un elfe personnel et maintenant ça ? Questionna Boromir avec une rage et une souffrance évidente.

Comme sortit de son rêve Legolas réagit, évitant un coup de poing. Mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose à sa posture car Boromir voyant que le coup n'avait pas touché sa cible, l'avais rapproché de lui d'une poigne de fer. Les deux puissantes mains présentes sur la fine chemise de l'elfe ne lui permettaient pas de se sentir dans une posture sécurisante. Boromir attendait sa réponse.

Aragorn voyant que la situation dégénérait lança un regard de secours à Gimli mais celui-ci semblait tout à fait d'accord avec Boromir. Les bras croisés dans une posture fermée, il semblait attendre les fruits de cette confrontation. Aragorn voulu s'approcher mais un regard de la part de Boromir l'en dissuada. Il voulait savoir maintenant et rien ne pourrait le détourné de son but, pas même Aragorn.

-Je… Je suis désolé, lança Legolas se sentant de plus en plus, perdu et coupable.

Il jeta un regard pitoyable à celui qu'il venait de bousculer. Harry voyant cela, souffla un coup comme pour se redonner du courage. Legolas restait l'elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avait visiblement agis sans vraiment y pensé comme lui avait fait tant de fois. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il s'approcha de l'attroupement et d'un mouvement d'une sensualité déconcertante s'appropria, presque, toute l'attention. Les mains de Boromir restant bien présente sur la chemise presque déchirer de l'elfe.

-Si vous ne saviez rien de cela c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Une autre raison que celle qu'il a donnée à Eomer. Il s'agissait d'un mensonge il ne connait rien de plus que vous à mon propos.

-Et ta race ? Repris hargneusement Boromir. Comment a-t-il pu savoir !?

-Tu étais bien là quand Legolas m'a touché les oreilles et quand j'ai touché les siennes non ? S'il a prétendu toute cette histoire d'esclave c'était pour me protégé d'une mort certaine. Repris Harry avec ferveur.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis notre groupe en danger pour ce gamin ? Demanda Gimli soucieux de comprendre. Aragorn jeta un regard noir à Gimli, il était vraiment inutile que celui-ci remette une couche de violence.

-Parce qu'il est d'une espèce fabuleuse, d'une époque depuis bien longtemps révolu, et qu'il est de plus ton sauveur Boromir ! Celui-ci le lâcha honteux de son intercalation. Je pense toujours que Gandalf en aurait fait de même… Continua sombrement Legolas

Gimli regarda alors l'elfe avec étonnement puis compréhension, Aragorn sourit un instant pensant que l'orage était fini mais c'était mal connaître Boromir. Si celui-ci était encore secoué par les dernières révélations, il n'hésita pas à demander doucement, pour ne pas brusquer l'échange bien trop tumultueux :

« Pourquoi as-tu bousculé le garçon ? Tu n'en a aucun droit car il n'est pas ton esclave et tu ne me semblais pas être ce genre de personne.

-Je pense que tu as déjà posé assez de question à notre ami. Intervient Aragorn tentant d'arrêter cette tempête.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé il me semble… Répondit Boromir tout en continuant de fixé l'elfe.

-Je l'ignore encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… C'est venu tout d'un coup et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Répondit Legolas, et bien que son visage sembla sans expression reflétait de la culpabilité.

-Je le pardonne Boromir, il m'a sauvé la vie et ça m'est suffisant. Intercéda Harry avant que Boromir ne rajoute quelque chose.

-Bien maintenant que tout est éclairci nous avons un long chemin camarade ! Déclara joyeusement le nain, enchanté que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient enfoncé dans la forêt. Alors qu'ils suivaient une piste de hobbits suivit d'un orque dont le sang s'était répandu un peu partout la forêt se faisait de plus en plus inquiétante. L'air était lourd, l'humidité collait à leurs visages, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre molle et la vieillesse des arbres constatée par leur grandeur semblait abriter un savoir angoissant. Leurs formes tortueuses ne faisaient qu'alimenter une terreur sourde et inconnue.

-Ces traces sont étranges remarqua Aragorn, la tête penché entre deux énormes racines. Là se trouvait la forme d'un pied plus que géant.

Le nain ne put s'empêcher comme à son habitude de faire une remarque grinçante sur le climat ce que ne releva pas Boromir trop inquiet de savoir où il marchait. Après tout Boromir n'avait pas l'habitude de la terre meuble ainsi que de ce manque de luminosité et, préférait de loin, se concentrer pour éviter une chute.

Harry lui ne semblait pas avoir de problème spécial, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux s'adaptant à ce manque de lumière. Il se mouvait avec lascivité, sa langue passant mécaniquement sur ses lèvres encore ensanglanté, goutant le sang métallique, sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux suivait avec envie, ce mouvement.

-Cette forêt est vraiment vieille ! Remarqua Harry. Même la forêt interdite ne faisait pas le poids, question âge mais quelque chose le gênait dans cette contemplation. Legolas s'arrêta un peu plus loin et sembla chercher à comprendre, comme pouvait le faire les elfes de son espèce, son environnement. Il était sans aucun doute à la limite de la tance.

-Oui et pleine de souvenir douloureux… ainsi que de colère ! Remarqua-t-il surpris.

Le groupe parvenu à leurs hauteurs s'arrêtèrent ensemble comme d'un commun accord. La méfiance régnait en maître sur leurs traits. Un vent sans souffle fit bouger les branches. Sans souffle car le vent n'était absolument pas responsable de ces mouvements.

-Ils se parlent déclara Legolas éclairant leurs lanternes.

Harry avait l'impression de revenir à sa première année où, avec Malfoy et le chien d'Hagrid, il avait surpris Voldemort dans la forêt interdite en train de s'abreuver du sang de licorne. Mais ici il n'y avait aucun allié susceptible d'apparaître. Cependant Harry n'en sentait nulle utilité.

Son tatouage en forme de guirlande qui était sur le haut de son bras, comme en accord avec sa pensée serra sa peau, s'entortillant dessus. Evidemment, comme tout ce qui était magique, le tatouage semblait avoir sa propre vie. Comme si celui-ci avait senti l'attention que lui portait son propriétaire il sembla vouloir remonter sur son épaule. Cherchant à contrôler quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'y arriva pas. La guirlande de gui se prolongea sur sa nuque et si Harry n'en avait qu'une sensation confuse, il ne voulait pas que ces compagnons la voient.

Legolas continua, leurs expliquant ce qu'il entendait par parler. Prudent, Boromir avait posé sa grande main sur celle du pommeau de l'épée alors que Gimli brandissait sa hache devant n'importe quels ennemis qui risquait d'apparaître. Un regard d'Aragorn lui fit baisser sa hache. Il le fit avec la gêne d'un enfant, se faisant prendre pour une bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

-Ils ont des sentiments leurs expliqua Legolas. Et cela grâce aux elfes comme je viens de vous le dire. C'est eux qui les élèvent.

-Des arbres qui parlent… On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge soupira Boromir.

-Et ils parlent de quoi les arbres ? De la consistance des crottes d'écureuils peut-être !? Demanda Gimli interloqué.

- Non soupira Harry d'une voix anormal. Il ne voyait plus très bien et son tatouage avait remonté de sa nuque à son visage enlaçant sa tête en un diadème.

Les autres d'un air hébété le fixèrent.

Devant ses yeux d'un habituel vert émeraude un fin voile blanc faisait place. La couleur, maintenant ressemblait plus à un bleu éteint. Ce bleu rappelait avec aisance ceux des autres elfes des bois, la race de Legolas. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange était le halo qui entourait le corps d'Harry. D'une couleur or sablonneux cette aura semblait toucher les arbres ainsi que leurs essences même.

Cette vision n'était nullement dérangeante, voir gênante. Elle était ressourçante. Cette seule clarté illuminait sans faire de mal, tel des milliers de luciole dans la nuit. Ce jeune homme ne pénétrait pas tel un bandit ou un voleur nullement invité dans le cœur de ses anciens arbres. Non avait été invité et du plus profond de leurs âmes, ils sentaient dans cet instant unique, la pureté de l'acte plus qu'irréelle qui se passait devant leurs yeux ébahis. La douceur et la grâce de cette demande, procurait un apaisement total au plus profond de leur conscience.

Devant cette vision tous apercevait le prince patient et sage qu'il était, respectant ces sujets et les plaçant avant tout, tels des frères toujours connu, les arbres. Tel un ange qui ouvrait ses ailes pour la première fois avec précaution, il parla.

Harry lui avait chaud au niveau de son front, l'endroit même où était placé son tatouage. Il entendait tout. Ce tatouage, ou plutôt ce qu'il représentait, lui délivrait une part de son savoir débloqué. Débloqué, comment ? Il ne le savait ni même espérait un jour le comprendre tellement cela lui paraissait naturelle. Son tatouage en forme de gui, l'une des bénédictions qu'il avait reçues de la part des fondateurs lui apprenait à écouter avec son cœur le plus profond secret qui n'avait jamais été révélé.

Il concentra son esprit sur le message que voulait délivrer la forêt. Même s'il gardait rangé dans son esprit une part de ces informations oubliées.

-Non repris avec délicatesse et douceur, ils parlent de nous, mais surtout il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt, quelqu'un d'important mais dont on ne doit pas avoir peur. Le magicien blanc est là. Révéla Harry dans un soupire.

-Pardon ! S'exclamèrent abasourdis Aragorn et Boromir.

Quant à Gimli il semblait essayer de toucher les fils dorés sans y parvenir. Fronçant ses sourcils touffus il remarqua que certain fils essayaient de se connecté à lui sans succès. Esquivant avec rapidité il faillit tomber à la renverse.

Dans le même temps Harry sembla reprendre conscience et acheva ce que l'on pourrait appeler la discussion. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, vue l'effort que sa magie avait dû fournir il s'écroula presque par terre. Heureusement Legolas le rattrapas à temps pour qu'Harry n'heurte pas trop violemment la terre.

-Que vois-tu ? Demanda Aragorn à Legolas

-Le magicien blanc approche…

* * *

Ps : J'ai changé le style de présentation (aéré) dite-moi si vous voyez un changement^^ Si oui j'essayerais de continuer ce changement.

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes (je ne le ferais peut-être pas toujours mais ici j'ai pris le temps) :

à sasa : Legolas n'a surtout pas l'habitude d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts héhé

sjham84 : parce que je suis sadique niark

Lucie227 : une trace ? Ça veut dire que tu apprécies ? J'en aime pas moins le geste

Mackensy : tu fais partie des premiers qui m'ont envoyé une review et vraiment ça me fait très plaisir ! Surtout pour voir un tel déchaînement ! J'apprécie vraiment et je vais devenir accro à tes reviews si mon histoire continue à t'emballer !

* * *

Pss : J'apprécie toujours toutes les reviews (sauf celles qui sont très blessantes évidemment)


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour chère lecteur-trice

Je publie aléatoirement et mes chapitres sont courts mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre apparaîtra dans environ un mois…

**Merci** à Bigdoudouch, Lucie227, Aureus, Mackensy, hecate600, loubega, seiika, Rozenn2356, Estelle Uzumaki, Luka.G, Blackcerise, Black-rabe, Shiobhan44, Nasteho et lufynette !

Grâce à vous j'ai décidé de publier plus vite ce chapitre et parce que j'en avais le choix. Mais je pense que les menaces prononcées à mon encontre (notamment de lapidation) m'a convaincu d'écrire^^ De plus je sais que je vais être assez prise prochainement donc… Autant faire quand on en a l'envie (ça c'est vous qui me la donner) et le temps.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav' ou en alerte, ça m'encourage ! : )

* * *

**-Le magicien blanc approche…**

OOOO

La peur leurs pris soudain aux tripes… Ce groupe nominal rendait les choses plus terribles. On ne nomme pas ce que l'on craint et Harry était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Voûtant le dos, se saisissant de leurs armes, se concentrant sur le moindre bruit ils se préparaient à accueillir cette nouvelle menace.

Harry encore un peu dans les vapes ne fit pas attention à la façon dont le groupe l'entoura pour le protéger. Mais se senti un peu plus en sécurité sur un futur champ de bataille ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Ne le laissons pas parler, il pourrait nous jeter un mauvais sort, déclara Aragorn fin tacticien.

-Il faut faire vite compris Boromir

Si Harry se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'affronter quelque chose qui lui était inconnue, il ne ressentait pas de mal venant de cette personne. Mais avant qu'il ait pu d'avantage réfléchir le groupe se lança à l'attaque.

Celle-ci échoua en quelques minutes. Les épées brûlèrent leurs partenaires, la hache se fit lourde et les flèches rebondirent sur un bouclier magique. Une vive lumière les entoura, allant jusqu'à les aveugler.

Quelle puissance ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Cette magie lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait su dire qui avec précision. S'il était un ennemi, il était à craindre. Sa force ne faisait pas le poids face à ces simples armes.

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits déclara une voie. Celle-ci était rocailleuse car la personne, à qui appartenaient ces paroles, était vieille.

Harry passant devant eux attendit… Visiblement tout le monde était déstabilisé et il était hors de question qu'une personne meure aujourd'hui. Bien sûre Harry se sentait encore éreinté après le réveil de la bénédiction mais il ne pouvait pas laisser encore un massacre produire sous ses yeux !

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda Aragorn la terreur et la rage transperçant sa voix

-Ils sont passés par ici le jour avant hier répondit avec tranquillité, la personne qui ne pouvait être que le magicien blanc.

Celui-ci se sentait en terrain de facilité et avait sans doute l'idée que la victoire lui reviendrait en cas de conflit. Mais cela était sans compter Harry. Pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Était-ce le fait que cette magie lui rappelait quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?

-Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, continua le magicien blanc de sa voix sage et tempérée. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

Tous réfléchissait à ces quels mots qu'ils étaient parvenus à lui arracher. Ainsi le magicien blanc contournait la question tout en leurs disant qu'il savait très bien le but de leur quête. De plus il en savait plus qu'eux. Cette rencontre dont il parlait était-elle fortuite ou avait-il manigancé quelque chose ? Si seulement ils voyaient au moins à qui ils parlaient !

Harry ne sachant que faire se retourna vers Aragorn. Celui-ci semblait médusé, il ne s'agissait pas de Saroumane, il en était convaincu ! Ce n'était pas sa voie ni sa tactique habituelle. Voyant ce qu'attendait Harry il s'avança et questionna une fois de plus cet étrange magicien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

Legolas distingua un sourire et fléchit d'avantage les genoux pour sauter et se mettre devant Harry en cas de nécessité.

La luminosité baissa et apparu alors devant leurs yeux un vieil homme chaleureux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque éteint et soulignés par des cernes profondes. Son visage était encadré par ses cheveux blancs et une longue barbe argentée qui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Il tenait dans ses mains un bâton blanc finement travaillé et portait une robe blanche. Harry se souvient alors très nettement qui cet homme et sa magie lui rappelait : Dumbledore

« Cela ne se peut… Murmura Aragorn.

La joie, le bonheur sincère, l'émerveillement et l'amour fraternel voir même paternel traversaient leurs visages. Boromir les larmes au coin des yeux ainsi que Gimli la bouche grande ouverte, ne semblaient pas dégriser de cette allégresse immense que leurs procurait cette vision. Mais le plus secoué était sûrement Legolas qui tomba au sol, ses genoux tremblants et murmura :

« Veuillez me pardonner. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

Tous au même instant s'agenouillèrent et si Harry resta debout il s'inclina avec respect. Car cet homme, en montrant simplement son visage, avait gagné la déférence de ses compagnons de voyage. Le mage blanc le repris avec sagesse :

« Je suis Saroumane ou plutôt ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Aragorn qui ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il voyait essaya de comprendre :

«Vous êtes tombé !

-A travers le feu et l'eau, commença-t-il en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, j'ai combattu contre le Balrog. Avec une épée donnée par Varda et Manwë, Valar, renne des étoiles et roi du vent et des airs, je réussi enfin à lui transpercer le cœur. Les ténèbres m'entouraient… et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les jours étaient aussi longs qu'une existence terrestre. Cela n'était que pour me préparer, et la vie revint en moi. Et aujourd'hui je dois accomplir ma tâche.

-Gandalf ! Reconnu enfin Aragorn avec son cœur.

-Gandalf ? Répondit l'autre profondément changé. Oui c'était mon nom d'avant. Aragorn acquiesça. Gandalf le gris…

-Gandalf. Dirent Boromir et Gimli comme pour redonner vie à cette ancienne existence.

Harry lui se sentait un peu déplacer durant ces émouvantes retrouvailles et alla vers Legolas. Celui-ci regardant toujours avec respect Gandalf l'entoura de ses bras. C'était gênant mais en même temps Harry était rassuré. Cet homme l'avait sauvé puis lui avait voulu du mal et enfin l'acceptait dans le groupe. Pourtant l'acceptation dans un moment si particulier primait.

-Gandalf le blanc, et je reviens à vous maintenant en ce moment capital, déclara le mage, les hélant de son regard. Une étape de notre voyage est terminée et une autre commence… mais avant cela j'aimerai que vous me présentiez à ce jeune homme.

-Jeune elfe, messire. Précisa Harry se décollant du torse chaud et rassurant de Legolas.

Il était temps qu'il fasse les présentations. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait eu le temps de penser à quelle histoire raconter, la plus proche de la vérité bien entendu. Pourtant la peur le pris, et s'ils le rejetaient ? Il sentit la pierre au tour de son cou chauffer, signe évident de son malaise. Il repoussa alors cette idée au fond de sa tête.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré Boromir dans un triste état, suite à une bataille. Je l'ai guéri…

-Mais comment ? Interrompu Boromir secoué par cette nouvelle.

-Laisse le finir… essaya Aragorn

-J'avais deux flèches planté dans le corps ! Personne ne peut survivre à ça, personne ! répondit Boromir

Gandalf les regarda tour à tour de plus en plus intéressé. Legolas lui suivait la conversation se demandant ce qu'il allait apprendre de nouveau, ayant le sentiment qu'il ne verrait plus son prétendu esclave de la même façon. Gimli lui essayait lamentablement de suivre ce dont il avait du mal. Les nouvelles allaient beaucoup trop rapidement ! S'ils avaient essayé d'apprendre un peu plus sur l'étrange elfe, cette question était d'une importance capitale.

La tension était à son comble, tous se demandaient si, finalement, tout s'expliquerait simplement, ou s'ils leurs restaient encore beaucoup de surprises.

-Je t'ai guéri, puis j'ai suivi ce groupe ! Dit Harry coupant Boromir dans son élan hystérique. Je suis jeune et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fréquenter le monde extérieure à la forêt. Alors j'ai décidé de les suivre ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Fini Harry les fixant tour à tour vérifiant si une personne osait remettre les faits en questions.

Puis voyant la lueur d'intérêt et d'intelligence dans le regard de Gandalf, Harry choisit la solution la plus facile. Il déboutonna sa chemise et se retrouva de nouveau torse nu, ses tatouages exposés à la vue de tous.

-C'est une habitude ? Grogna l'elfe de mauvaise humeur, ayant remarqué le regard gourmand de Boromir

-Je suis né avec la magie. Voilà en quoi je suis différent de Legolas et ceux de son espèce. Elle est en moi et une part est scellée dans ces tatouages. Dit-il insensible au froid.

-Les comptines avaient raison, murmura dans un souffle Legolas

-Si je puis me permettre, dit Gandalf s'approchant d'Harry, ce ne sont pas que des tatouages magiques, ce sont des bénédictions.

Etonné Harry chercha ses mots avant de répondre :

« Oui, quatre puissants magiciens m'ont donné, pour survivre et vaincre le mal, une part de leurs pouvoirs qui avaient été longtemps détourné par un mage noir, Voldemort. Ces pouvoirs étaient contenus jusqu'à présent dans des objets : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, un médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, une coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Quand je les ai détruits le pouvoir qu'ils contenaient m'a été donné. Ce sont leurs bénédictions que l'on voit contre ma peau.

-Tout cela ne me dit rien… réfléchi Gandalf

-Cela est normal, nous vivons dans un endroit secret.

-Nous ? Vous êtes plusieurs à posséder de la magie ? S'exclama Aragorn

-Ce n'est pas de la magie comme vous la définissez. Répondit Harry restant dans le vague.

Le fait qu'il vive dans un endroit inconnu de tous ne choquait pas les membres de la communauté. Encore beaucoup de terres n'avaient pas été découvertes, certaines terres restaient toujours sauvage malgré les vagues de colonisation.

-Un endroit secret… Médita Gandalf puis soudain son visage s'éclaira comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose : pourtant si je ne m'abuse il s'agit là des marques de quatre des huit Valar. Les Aratars : Yavanna, reine de la nature, des fruits et des arbres, Aulë, roi du feu et de la terre, père de la race des nains, Ulmo, roi des eaux, des mers et des océans et Manwë roi des Valar, des vents et de l'air.

Harry pour avoir un peu discuter avec Eomer savait qu'il s'agissait là, non pas de dieux mais plus d'anges. Les Valars avaient enseigné au monde toutes leurs connaissances les réveillant d'un état de bête. Mais ils avaient décidé de partir et de revenir à leurs mondes d'origines pour cela ils avaient laissé leurs seconds : les Istari, l'égal du mage. Les Istari étaient choisis par un des Valars. Gandalf ainsi était l'Istari de Manwë.

-Je ne pense pas ! C'est impossible ! Justifia Harry, il n'appartenait pas à ce monde et bien qu'il est dû emprunter l'armoire de Merlin pour venir ici, rien ne prouvait qu'un jour les quatre fondateurs aient fait de même !

L'argument bien que peu solide mettait tout le monde d'accord. Un elfe sans importance ne pouvait pas être béni de quatre Aratars alors que les Istaris qui étaient censés protégé le monde n'était pourvu que d'une bénédiction !

Non l'imagination de Gandalf était simplement un peu trop poussée.

-Et puis je savoir votre nom ? Demanda Gandalf

-Harry, James Potter

-Poilu ? Quel drôle de nom… Remarqua Boromir surpris. Harry n'était pas très heureux que l'on juge le prénom que lui avait donné ses parents et, qui apparemment ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'égard.

-Ce n'est pas un nom qui appel à la magie… En avez-vous un autre ?

Harry se demanda si on pouvait considérer le survivant comme surnom puis déclara :

-L'autre nom que l'on m'a donné est le_ brona_ dit-il sans savoir qu'il venait de parler en elfique.

-Le survivant ? Demanda Aragorn peu sûre d'avoir entendu.

-Oui. Répondit-il la gorge nouée à ces souvenirs qui remontaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas ici, pas maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas je ne connais pas ces gens-là, ni eu une mention dans une de mes quêtes. Et cette magie qui permet de sauver un homme d'une mort proche… Vous ne me dites pas tout. Aragua Gandalf

-Il y a certaine vérité qu'il ne fait pas bon de savoir, déclara Harry se remémorant à peu près d'une phrase de Dumbeldore.

Tous semblèrent songeur sachant maintenant que cet elfe était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Gandalf pris soudain la parole les tirant des profondeurs de leurs pensées :

« Vous avez de la magie en vous mais, ce qui vous a poussé à sortir est votre âge. Bientôt vous atteindrez votre majorité.

Comment ce sage avait-il pu deviner que c'était la raison même de toutes ces actions ? Sa majorité, les peurs et la souffrance qu'elle entraînerait.

-Oui effectivement, mais comment vous l'avez su ? Ce secret qu'il avait si bien gardé, que même Hermione et Ron ne connaissaient pas, avait été découvert en un instant !

-Et bien, un elfe en chaleur, excusez le terme, ça se remarque ! Lui répondit Gandalf tout sourire

Attendez une seconde, pensa Harry, qu'avait dit le** grand** magicien blanc ? Un truc en chaleur… Oui mais quoi ? La température ? Une hausse des températures thermale était peut-être prévue…

-Harry est en chaleur ? Demandèrent Boromir, et Legolas qui se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Les pauvres ne savaient pas l'effet destructeur que ces quelques mots causèrent sur le faible esprit d'Harry. Il faut dire que le petit avait déjà subi beaucoup de chose.

-Oui, il attire toutes les personnes potentielles à… (Geste) et … (geste) Répondit Gandalf un brin gêné par la conversation.

-Mais pourquoi les hommes aussi ? Demanda Aragorn étonné. En général si c'était pour… (Geste) il fallait les deux sexes opposés, non ?

-Mais parce que quand il s'agit de magie tout devient plus compliqué… Harry acquiesça, effectivement la magie ne simplifiait jamais la vie !

-En faite, je pense que sa magie amplifie le phénomène : il attire tous ceux autour de lui. Sauf ceux qui sont déjà pris déclara Gandalf en regardant Aragorn qui portait le pendentif d'Arwen et Gimli ayant conservé les cheveux de la belle elfe.

-Alors si Eomer t'a embrassé et que Legolas t'a sauvé c'est à cause de cette attraction ! Compris finalement Aragorn s'attirant le regard curieux de Gandalf.

Legolas lui n'en revenait pas de ces révélations. Détaillant le corps d'Harry comme à leurs premières rencontre il chercha ce qui pouvait peut-être l'attiré. Il chercha ce que voyaient les hommes en lui.

Son torse masculin sans exulter de force, ressemblait à une statue en bois taillé par un artiste frustré. Ses tatouages, encrés dans chaque port de sa peau, se mêlant à ses courbes, semblaient vouloir être re-découvert par des mains curieuses. Sa peau dorée luisait au soleil, s'attendant à ce qu'une langue la goûte. Son odeur de vanille voulait crier son lien sensible avec Legolas, le rendre totalement et irréversiblement dépendant. Sa fine mâchoire encadrée par des mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'encre reflétait toute son ambiguïté sexuelle, lui qui attirait tous les genres. Ses yeux verts émeraude, rehaussés par ces longs cils fins, l'ensorcelaient sans pudeur. Sa bouche pulpeuse tendrement rosé réclamait un baiser dévorant. Et lui, Legolas avait du mal à garder sa raison. Il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser et l'envoyer en l'air se fichant de ses résolutions, le lendemain ne comptant plus. Le faire sien pour toujours et à jamais. Le lier pour qu'il ne puisse, jamais, partir. L'user, le torturer tout comme Harry le faisait, par sa présence intensive, attirante, licenciée, saturée de luxure et de débauche.

Oui, Harry attirait. Ou plus exactement Harry l'attirait. Ses sentiments débordaient, ses veines s'embrasèrent, son cœur voulait le lâcher, sa bouche salivait et il avait trop chaud. Le feu et l'envie s'emparait de lui juste en le voyant, en le regardant, en le détaillant comme un voyeur.

Mais tout cela était parfaitement justifiable. Oui, le fait qu'il avait envie de le prendre contre lui, de le faire crier de surprise, de lui ravir sa bouche, de défaire son pantalon bien top malhonnête car laissant entrevoir ces formes sensuelles et d'aller découvrir son odeur niché dans son cou, son touché au niveau de sa cuisse, sa voie gémissante, ses formes lascives, son gout délicieux…

Tout cela était justifiable… Comment voulez-vous faire alors que se trouve devant vous, votre dieu, votre désir le plus inavoué, votre espoir le plus refoulé, votre challenge le plus tentant ?

Oui, tout cela était bien de la faute d'Harry James Potter, le survivant.

Harry se senti mal, très mal...

* * *

Nasteho : oui je suis sadique et j'aime ça !

Bigdoudouch : En espérant que la suite t'aide à comprendre ce méli-mélo !

lucie227 : Oke c'est noté ! Je compte donc sur toi pour des reviews presque régulière !

Aureus : pauvre de toi je ne t'ai pas répondu dans mon dernier chapitre ! Honte à moi. C'est là que je me dis qu'il me reste beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir été là et de me soutenir depuis tout ce temps ! Tes reviews restent toujours délicieuses (miam). Et voilà maintenant tu sais ce que Gandalf dit de tout ça.


	10. Chapter extra

Me voilà de retour je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas le chapitre suivant. Ceci est un chapitre qui apparaîtra plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et je publierai une fois mon bac en poche ce qui dépend de beaucoup de chose. je ne sais pas quand je republierai. Désolé vraiment.

Merci à toutes les reviews

Merci de me soutenir

Mais j'ai le bac !

Voilà un extrait d'un chapitre suivant que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps ne le lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir la suite, lisez le si vous voulez vraiment...

Encore désolée^^

Aragorn sentit l'eau pénétrer ses vêtements et se jeter avec violence contre sa peau. La mort alors l'enserrait dans une étreinte passionné tout comme le froid. Sa respiration se calmait peu à peu tout comme son cœur qui ralentissait peu à peu. Entrant dans un rêve doucereux il crut apercevoir un tissu froissé. Il était d'un bleu pâle et doux comme celui que portait Arwen. Sa dernière pensée allait donc à son plus grand regret : celui de ne pas avoir pu donner sa réponse définitive. Mais soudain, il sentit une chaleur l'envelopper. Celle-ci disparu un instant avant de revenir sur ses lèvres et son cœur sembla vouloir de nouveau danser. Boom… Boom… Pour rependre une vitesse plus constante.

Harry avait vu Aragorn tombé et sans perdre un instant il avait couru derrière lui sur le champ de bataille, plongeant à sa suite. Heureusement il y avait du bon à être un elfe et celui d'avoir pu retrouver Aragorn et le tirer sans grand mal en dehors de l'eau en faisait partie. Harry était déboussolé et ne savait trop comment agir, l'idée d'utiliser sa magie ne le frôla même pas. Sans hésitation il s'assit à califourchon et s'approcha de ses lèvres après avoir massé son cœur. L'air sembla parvenir à ses poumons et ce fut avec rapidité que le corps de l'autre lui répondit. L'eau qui s'était insidieusement glissée dans ses poumons fut recrachée.

-Ha, Harry ?

-Oui Aragorn, je vous ai vu plongé et j'ai plongé à votre suite. Déclara Harry encore essoufflé de l'effort.

Aragorn le regarda quand soudain il comprit que la chaleur qui l'avait enserré, touché au torse, embrassé reposait maintenant sur ses reins. Passant machinalement sa main sur ses lèvres mouillées, il demanda :

-Harry c'est toi qui as ?

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase. Devant lui se tenait un Harry complètement dépassé par les évènements. Des larmes de ses yeux coulaient en continue et pourtant un sourire était accroché à son visage. Il semblait hésité entre la peur de l'avoir perdu et la joie de le retrouver.

-Espèce d'idiot qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'aventurer aussi près du précipice !? Hurla Harry choisissant finalement une émotion. Il commença alors à taper de ses petits poings le torse d'Aragorn, les larmes continuant à ruisseler sur ses joues enfantines.

-Hé, viens là, murmura Aragorn en le prenant contre lui, je suis là. Je suis encore là…

A ces mots réconfortants ne répondirent que des sanglots. Les mains avaient cessées de frapper et maintenant s'accrochaient avec force à la chemise d'Aragorn. En remarquant ça Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, tout en caressant lentement le dos d'Harry, il remercia le ciel d'avoir un tel compagnon de voyage.

Soudain un éternuement les arrêta dans cet élan de tendresse. Harry rougie contrit d'avoir causé un tel bruit. Aragorn en voyant alors ce chaton trempé éternué avec désolation explosa d'un rire clair particulièrement beau.

Harry soupira alors et essaya de se remettre debout. Essaya car il s'entremêla les pieds et retomba sans douceur sur la poitrine d'Aragorn. Celui-ci alors déjà parti dans un rire vu son fou rire redoublé d'ampleur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Répliqua aussitôt Harry se redressant vexé. Tu n'avais qu'à le dire tout de suite si tu préférais que je te laisse à ton sort !

Aragorn écroulé de rire ne put répondre mais voyant que l'autre gesticulait essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pied, il reprit la situation en main, glissant son bras sous les genoux de monsieur ainsi que l'autre dans son dos et se releva le tenant tel une princesse ou un gros chaton.

- Hé lâche-moi ! Je peux me mettre debout seul ! Enragea Harry

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je peux te lâcher tout de suite… Déclara moqueur Aragorn

-Non ! Hurla Harry. Il ne tenait pas à atterrir sans délicatesse sur le sol et se faire mal aux fesses. Merci bien !

-Bon alors tais-toi… Dit gentiment Aragorn

Il le déplaça jusque à la clairière où il le reposa délicatement à terre puis pris la cheville Harry avec lenteur. Celui-ci grimaça sous la douleur

-Tu t'es tordu la cheville. Constata-t-il

-Ca se guérira vite… Répliqua Harry d'un ton détaché.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Aragorn appuyant sur la dite cheville.

-Ail ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry outré

-Je vérifie qu'elle guérit.

Pris à son propre piège Harry ne répondit pas.

-Alors tu ne dis plus rien… J'ai raison ? Exulta Aragorn

-Humm Marmonna Harry

-Alors ? Continua Aragorn se penchant d'avantage vers Harry si bien que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient.

Harry gêné par cette proximité, répondit avec le ton d'un mauvais perdant

-Oui tu avais raison !

Aragorn fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et continua avec amusement se rapprochant d'avantage

-J'avais raison sur quoi ?

Harry chercha à dégager sa jambe mais su même avant d'essayé que ce ne serait pas possible.

-Je… Ma cheville est tordue et je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher avant un moment… Dit Harry rougissant légèrement repensant au ''baiser'' qu'il avait donné il n'y avait maintenant pas très longtemps.

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres à ce souvenir, Aragorn lui aussi repensa à ce moment. Il en était quasiment sure et certain Harry l'avait embrassé.

Soudain il se sentit plus que mal à l'aise et s'écarta du corps de ce jeune adonis. Son collier semblait alors peser plus lourd que jamais. Il savait qu'il devrait donner sa décision à la fin de cette entreprise mais lui-même pourtant hésitait toujours. Son cœur ne semblait pas prêt à prendre une décision.

Harry alors frissonna de nouveau et se décida à faire appel à sa magie. Claquant des doigts il sécha leurs vêtements et déchirant une partie de sa chemise il s'en fit un bandage. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il sut qu'Aragorn n'allait pas bien.

Tournant sa tête avec ses fins doigts, il plongea dans son regard d'outre-mer. Celui-ci semblait vraiment peiné et même douloureux. Harry alors se mit à caresser son visage tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes

-Hé que se passe-t-il ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ma cheville qui te met dans cet état. Tu sais elle va s'en remettre.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ça. Je me sens mal tout d'un coup. Dis, tu m'as embrassé pas vrai ?

-Oui mais c'était pour te sauver, répliqua Harry gêné quand il remarqua alors le joyau que portait Aragorn luire. Pensant alors l'impensable Harry détacha rapidement son collier et le déposa contre la pierre. Celle-ci alors arrêta de briller. Harry ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il espérait que le processus avait ralenti.

Aragorn alors se mit à le regarder avec insistance comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit. Sa pierre absorbait son trop plein de magie quand il était à Poudlard mais ici la pierre avait absorbé l'effet de la preuve d'amour d'Arwen. Aragorn alors le voyait maintenant tel que Legolas ou Boromir le voyait. Cette constatation le peina et voyant qu'Aragorn s'apprêtait à s'approcher de lui comme souvent les autres le faisaient, il murmura un sort et Aragorn tomba assommé. Soupirant il savait qu'il allait devoir trouvé une autre solution, mais peut-être que ces rêves aiderait Aragorn à y voir plus claire et à prendre sa décision quant à Arwen.


	11. Chapter 9

Bonjour chère lecteur-trice

Je publie aléatoirement et mes chapitres sont courts mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira

Désolé pour le retard mais l'amour n'a pas de moment pour frapper autant dans un livre que dans la réalité héhé^^

J'ai eu mon bacc ! (avec mention assez bien en Littéraire je vous prie). Youpi ! Enfin une page de mon histoire tournée et maintenant il me faut conquérir la fac !

**Merci** à

annadriya

Tsuh

lucie227

Guest

Bigdoudouch

luffynette

Shinlya

loveyaoi-15

Guest

Tsumujikaze Yumi

Waanzin die

sutoroberiikeeki

sousie

Luka.G

Hecate600

ptitcoeurfragile

narue 81

musme

Gabe92

Anamaelia

maryharry

Mackensy

Nasteho

Seiika

Kapress

Blackcerise

Rosenn2356

Aureus

J'ai eu le courage grâce à vous de ne pas abandonné cette fic, ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne l'aviez pas lu

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en fav' ou en alerte : )

* * *

Précédemment

_Tout cela était justifiable… Comment voulez-vous faire alors que se trouve devant vous, votre dieu, votre désir le plus inavoué, votre espoir le plus refoulé, votre challenge le plus tentant ?_

_Oui, tout cela était bien de la faute d'Harry James Potter, le survivant._

_Harry se senti mal, très mal..._

**Attention le dernier chapitre publié était un extra: un bond en avant :)**

* * *

Voilà un moment qu'ils chevauchaient vers Edoras. Selon Gandalf, Saroumane ne tarderait pas à plonger le pays dans une guerre chaotique à l'aide d'une armée affamé, recherchant violence et sang, répandant mort et détresse. La première étape consistait donc à défendre Edoras et éviter que cela se produise. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas idiot il y aurait des morts, des pertes, des larmes mais la vie en valait la peine. Elle valait la peine qu'on la défende.

Mais pour arriver à temps il leurs fallait un moyen de locomotion. En sortant des bois ils eurent la bonne surprise de retrouver les chevaux qu'Eomer leur avait prêtés peu de temps avant, totalement libre. Certes ils n'étaient pas revenus à l'état sauvage mais les chevaux restaient toujours impressionnants. Qui pouvait prévoir leurs mouvements ? Ils les regardaient et eux les regardaient attendant un mouvement, quelque chose.

Harry senti quelque chose derrière lui monter en flèche : de la magie. Gandalf les regarda un grand sourire gravé sur son visage, son regard s'éclaira un moment et il leurs fit un geste trop rapide pour qu'Harry réussisse à le décoder. Ils se dirigèrent alors comme mu par une volonté supérieure vers leurs partenaires. C'était magique de voir ces cheveux qui avaient presque regagné leurs état sauvage se dirigé d'eux même vers de simples humains. C'était comme s'ils savaient à l'avance ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Aragorn avait hérité d'un cheval marron fougueux alors que Legolas avait un destrier arborant une robe blanche calme et bienveillante. Boromir flattait l'encolure totalement émerveillé par la beauté et la noblesse de l'animal arborant un poil d'un noir soyeux. Gimli lui n'avait pas de cheval, la dernière traversée ayant été faite avec un soldat du Rohan.

Harry s'attendant à ce que Gandalf choisisse avec qui il allait effectuer le voyage, se tourna vers lui. Mais au lieu de ça Gandalf se tourna vers la praire et siffla longuement. Alors apparu au gallo un cheval comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Sa robe blanche semblait refléter la lumière, ses yeux brillaient tel des diamants reflétant une haute intelligence. Sa forme athlétique devait être faite pour transpercer l'air, traverser le feu et les batailles, trancher l'eau de ses pates vives et énergiques. Il semblait bien plus grand et bien plus fort qu'un cheval lambda. Se détournant de ce chef d'œuvre Harry observa ses compagnons de voyage.

-C'est un des Mearas à moins que mes yeux ne soient abuser d'un quelconque sortilège… Siffla admirativement Legolas

-Gris poile, présenta Gandalf, c'est le seigneur des chevaux et se fut mon ami lors de mains dangers.

Il était inutile de rajouter quelque chose ça aurait été brisé cet instant si magique.

Apparemment les Mearas naquirent de Nahar, la monture d'un Vala et ne se laissaient monté que par les rois du Rohan terre autrement nommé comme étant ''la terre des chevaux''. Tous les commerçants le savaient les écuries d'Edoras regorgeaient des meilleurs étalons. Harry songea qu'Edoras était un peu comme le label rouge : une qualité supérieure. Mais bien entendu les citoyens d'Edoras gardaient pour eux les meilleurs… Alors que penser du cheval du roi sinon qu'il ne pouvait-être que le meilleur des chevaux ayant une incroyable vitesse, une intelligence bien supérieur à tous les autres et une longévité exceptionnelles.

Gandalf enjamba son cheval comme tous les autres. Gimli lui avait fait le choix de son cheval, contrairement à Harry et s'approcha mine de rien de Gris poile. Il essaya de caresser l'animal avec délicatesse et gentillesse mais celui-ci recula vivement. Gandalf s'apercevant de son petit manège avait haussé un sourcil d'un air de réprimande. Non mais Gimli sur un Mearas ?

Grognant dans sa barbe il se mit derrière Boromir le beau cheval l'ayant charmé. Visiblement il ne pouvait pas décemment prétendre à pouvoir monter un Mearas. Enfin ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le cheval rue et l'écrase, il était curieux pas suicidaire !

Et puis après tout le cheval de Boromir était très bien ! Voir même mieux ! Lui ne faisait pas mal aux yeux à force de trop l'admirer. Oui maintenant Gimli en était certain le cheval de Boromir était le meilleur ! Ce n'était bien entendu absolument pas sa mauvaise foi qui lui faisait penser ça…

Tout d'un coup le cheval accéléra surprenant le nain. Boromir adorait son cheval et pouvoir jouer avec lui comme ça le faisait sentir libre alors qu'un maître nain ou que Lucifer soit sur son cheval il s'en foutait royalement. La seul chose qui comptait était l'incroyable vitesse, le mouvement des muscles qui se tendaient, roulaient, se contractaient, se relâchaient et le vent fouettant son visage ! Il se sentait maître de lui-même, libre et fort.

Malheureusement il semblait que cela n'apportait pas le bonheur à tout le monde en tout cas selon l'avis de Gimli qui fermait sa bouche fortement. Il avait la désastreuse impression que s'il l'ouvrait ce que contenait son estomac se déverserait par terre. Dieux qu'il détestait la vitesse.

Boromir s'apercevant de son teint cireux et de son air maladif sembla soucieux un instant avant de… continuer. Après tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de ne faire qu'un avec son cheval !

Harry se retrouva seul, les autres ayant tous trouvé leurs compagnons sauf lui. Aragorn capta un mouvement de tête de Gandalf et d'un mouvement de jambe le cheval se précipita à ses côtés. Aragorn lui tendit son bras et sans hésitation Harry le saisi pour se hisser à son niveau.

Le ciel était bleu, pas un nuage en vue, le soleil tapait durement sur sa peau mais le vent frais qui le caressait bienveillant l'entrainait dans un demi sommeil. Harry soupira. En fermant ses yeux il avait l'impression de pouvoir capter l'odeur de l'herbe, de pouvoir entendre le clapotement du lac et peut-être même d'imaginer la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Un retour à la maison avec ce qui avait de plus délicieux en somme. Là-bas il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de mort et plus toutes ces questions.

Avait-il vraiment eu raison de se joindre à ce groupe ? Il aurait pu pour une fois vivre normalement ou le plus simplement, seul de préférence. Passer le temps qui le séparait du moment où il rentrait chez lui paisiblement. Mais il n'avait pas pu tourner sa tête des sanglots, des coups, du sang et de la mort. Non ! Il n'aurait pas pu car il était Harry Potter. C'était juste lui tout craché d'aller dans les ennuis, d'aider, de prêter et même de se sacrifier. A aucun moment il n'aurait pu passer ces quelques semaines seul sachant qu'une guerre faisait rage, que certaines vies étaient menacées, que certains perdaient des êtres chère et que d'autres prenaient des vies comme on fauche un champ de blé. Et si ces personnes étaient bel et bien du bon côté et des guerriers alors il les aurait rejoint.

Cela il le contrasterait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant de ce qu'il en avait pu voir ils étaient soudé comme une famille et chacun faisait de son mieux. Bien sûre ce n'était pas suffisant pour éviter les disputes mais lui aussi en avait connu avec Ron…

Harry se demanda brièvement si ces deux amis allaient lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ne pas leurs dire au revoir était peut-être une erreur mais Harry ne voulait pas les revoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas enterré cette histoire. Vivre avec ça un peu plus longtemps là-bas n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Ron lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait plus pourtant ce n'était pas si facile de se pardonner.

Il revit un instant la bibliothèque saccagée, les morceaux de verres par terre, parfois dans les livres, d'autres fois dans le bois, parfois dans la chaire, seuls vestiges des fenêtres et de la violence du coup. Ron tenait dans ses bras une Hermione morte de trouille, tremblotante, n'ayant pas encore encaissé la brutalité et la furie qui s'étaient déchainées deux secondes plutôt.

Ron ne pourrait plus utiliser la magie. Le verdict était tombé un peu plus tard dans l'infirmerie, si blanche, si calme par rapport à la force de l'agression, sa fureur et sa férocité. La magie de Ron avait disparu de son corps. Il l'avait mangé, entièrement, tel un monstre. Un peu plus et il y serait resté. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été le premier à être prévenu de leurs mariages. Raison puérile et stupide. Hermione avait tenté de le raisonner « Tu sais bien que nous ne nous voyons plus depuis que tu as ta maladie, on nous l'a interdit, comment voulais-tu que nous te l'annoncions ? ». Harry resserra ses doigts sur le vêtement d'Aragorn.

Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, de se souvenir de son impétuosité, sa virulence et sa sauvagerie. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était ici et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il referma ses yeux et tendit son visage vers le soleil. Bientôt tout ça serait fini. Une larme coula qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Il n'était même pas sûr de rentrer chez lui ! Jamais il ne réussirait à se convaincre que bientôt tout serait fini. Combien de temps encore à attendre ? Une semaine, un mois, une année, sa vie ?

Non il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi ! Peu importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre, là-bas il avait un avenir : la maison de son parrain à gérer, Ted orphelin dont il devait s'occuper et peut-être Ginny. Une famille, une maison tout encore à construire à découvrir sur les joies d'une vie familiale. Ici il n'avait pas grand-chose comme future… Quoi héros d'une nouvelle guerre s'il ne mourait pas ? Il avait déjà vécu ça. Se faire violer par deux ou trois hommes parce qu'il était 'en chaleur' ? Cette perspective n'avait rien de réjouissante. Heureusement certains n'était pas influencé par son charme mais ceux qui l'étaient le décevaient.

Cette attraction qu'il créait serait ainsi la raison à tout ? A la soudaine confiance de Legolas quand il l'avait aidé face à Eomer ? Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi Eomer l'avait embrassé, la soudaine crise de jalousie de Legolas, les regards inquisiteurs et désireux. C'était lui qui avait créé ça. Harry le savait bien. S'il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère à ce moment-là… Peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi efféminé.

Rien ne semblait lui être épargné. La magie l'avait accueilli dans son monde et il avait été bercé par ses rêves avant de payer le prix pour les exaucer. Oui Voldemort était mort, ses proches avaient été vengés, il était resté vivant. Mais à quel prix ?

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue empruntant le même chemin que la précédente et toutes celles qui lui avait été antérieur ainsi que celles qui allaient la suivre mais celle-ci était plus particulière que les autres car elle atteint les yeux d'une personne spéciale.

Legolas regarda ce diamant glisser sur la peau velouter de cet étrange elfe. Une larme, une seule et il se sentit mal. C'était un coup de poing, une barre de fer se logeant dans son estomac. Une larme, un sentiment, un désespoir pesant sur la balance des actions, des faits, des gestes, lui remémorant des souvenirs abruptes et forts, trop fort pour qu'il puisse l'encaisser avec facilité.

Harry était un être vivant et éprouvant par la même occasion des sentiments. Il n'était pas seulement objet de passion, il était bien plus que ça et leurs apporterai surement bien des choses. Après tout il possédait un pouvoir étrange et fort renforçant le sentiment de mystère qui entourait sa personne. Mais il était avant tout séparer de tout ce qu'il connaissait jusque-là, dépaysé, seul, et maintenant envoyer à une guerre avec laquelle il n'avait visiblement rien à avoir. Les choses qu'il avait traversé il ne les connaissait en rien mais elles ne semblaient pas facile, tout comme ce qu'il surmontait maintenant. Cependant il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, la larme, il connaissait ce qu'elle renfermait.

Des souvenirs douloureux enfouis remontèrent à la surface et tel des serpents plantèrent leurs dents gelés au sein de son cœur. Le vent se leva et caressa son visage durement. Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ?

Il se détourna de cette sensation et repris plus fermement le contrôle de son cheval. Celui-ci rejoignit rapidement Boromir. Boromir son frère d'arme, celui qui gardait les valeurs si précieuses, le même qui l'avait remis à sa place. Heureusement ! Malgré ses paroles dures il savait que l'homme avait un cœur en or.

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? demanda Boromir se sentant concerné par le fait que cet idiot venait d'ouvrir les lèvres de ce beau visage sans savoir que l'intéressé ne comprenait pas non plus son action. _

Oui, Harry lui faisait perdre la tête. Repensant au fil des évènements les pensées, les images qu'il avait eues dans les bois après l'explication de Gandalf lui revinrent en tête… Quelque chose s'était réveillée en lui à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ça avait tout balayé ses convictions, ses croyances, son savoir et même sa façon de respirer.

_Legolas lui n'en revenait pas de ces révélations. Détaillant le corps d'Harry comme à leurs premières rencontre il chercha ce qui pouvait peut-être l'attiré. Il chercha ce que voyaient les hommes en lui._

_Son torse masculin sans exulter de force, ressemblait à une statue en bois taillé par un artiste frustré. Ses tatouages, encrés dans chaque port de sa peau, se mêlant à ses courbes, semblaient vouloir être re-découvert par des mains curieuses. Sa peau dorée luisait au soleil, s'attendant à ce qu'une langue la goûte. Son odeur de vanille voulait crier son lien sensible avec Legolas, le rendre totalement et irréversiblement dépendant. Sa fine mâchoire encadrée par des mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'encre reflétait toute son ambiguïté sexuelle, lui qui attirait tous les genres. Ses yeux verts émeraude, rehaussés par ces longs cils fins, l'ensorcelaient sans pudeur. Sa bouche pulpeuse tendrement rosé réclamait un baiser dévorant. Et lui, Legolas avait du mal à garder sa raison. Il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser et l'envoyer en l'air se fichant de ses résolutions, le lendemain ne comptant plus. Le faire sien pour toujours et à jamais. Le lier pour qu'il ne puisse, jamais, partir. L'user, le torturer tout comme Harry le faisait, par sa présence intensive, attirante, licenciée, saturée de luxure et de débauche._

A cet instant là il avait éprouvé un fort désir, un feu avait brulé ses entrailles, une bête qu'il ne connaissait s'était révélé. Maintenant encore quand il repensait à l'envie de posséder ce corps, le serrer dans ses bras, se laisser couler dans ses baisers, il se sentait envahie de ce sentiment qui s'était fait plus doux et qui le faisait lentement mais surement dévié vers un tout autre sentiment.

Ce n'était plus aussi violent, la chose en lui s'était calmée. Peut-être à la vue de ses larmes, peut-être aux souvenirs qui s'étaient de nouveau dévoilé. Harry n'était pas un objet mais valait beaucoup plus. Il voulait le découvrir sans le briser, le traiter bien, le chérir, le connaître en profondeur, partager ses peines et ses joies. Et s'il réussissait…

A cette pensée il se sentait euphorique. Il arrêtait tout bonnement de réfléchir. Ce sentiment l'emplissait. Ce sentiment était ce qu'il respirait, ce qui le guidait, ce qui le maîtrisait, sa drogue, son essence et tout d'un coup cela lui faisait peur. Comme une vague sa conscience et ce qui faisait de lui Legolas revenait. La réalité reprenait ses droits.

Il analysait ce sentiment qui l'emprisonnait et le faisait devenir une masse de sensation à la recherche de sensations intenses. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour ressentir, pour que ces sentiments deviennent réciproque, pour que ces pierre émeraudes le regardent, pour que cet être irréel par sa beauté s'ouvre à lui ? Tout, absolument tout.

Et ce changement en lui qui le poussait toujours plus loin lui faisait peur. Il perdait le contrôle peu à peu. Le lendemain importait peu tant qu'il puisse ressentir ! Harry le rendait fou, fou de désir, fou d'amour.

Mais Legolas savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire du mal à Harry et pour cela il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il repensa au moment où peu avant ses instincts s'étaient réveillés. A la pensé de ce qu'il aurait pu faire il frissonna. Il avait eu envie de le violer alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus lui faire de mal. Sa jalousie s'était déjà une fois déchainé, il n'allait pas recommencer.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il récolterait : un Harry brisé. De plus ils étaient au cours d'une guerre sans merci ! Comment pouvait-il s'entrainer dans ses sentiments ? Il faisait un bien piètre soldat qu'Harry soit en chaleur ou pas ! Ça n'expliquait rien ! Il se maudit pour ses pensées une fois de plus. Il devait être plus fort ! Il ne devait pas se laisser entrainer sur cette pente. Jamais.

La nuit commençait à tomber les montagnes blanches au loin devinrent rosé.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu tel paysage. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé. Harry songea combien il était étrange que ça lui arrive maintenant. Aragorn le sentit tressaillir contre lui. Etait- ce le froid ? Voilà des heures qu'ils chevauchaient et jamais il n'avait entendu son passager se plaindre. A un moment il avait compris qu'il s'était endormi. A quoi Harry songeait-il ? Aux révélations de Gandalf ? Lui n'était pas atteind par les hormones d'Harry étant donné qu'Arwen lui avait donné l'étoile du soir. Un don qui ne pouvait qu'aboutir au mariage ou à la mort de l'elfe. Arwen... Un jour il faudrait qu'il fasse un choix. Cette belle femme se présentait à lui, l'occasion d'avoir une situation stable : une masure ou un château, des enfants, des chevaux, des servantes... Mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça

-Je commence à avoir mal aux fesses… Déclara Harry sans préambule.

-Pardon ? Demanda Aragorn pas sure d'avoir entendu.

-Désolé. Aragorn ne put le voir mais il lui semblait au ton de sa voix mélodieuse qu'il était gêné. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'entendre.

-Et bien je t'entends très bien. Déclara Aragorn un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu pris sur ton cheval ? interrogea Harry. La question le surpris autant qu'elle surprit Aragorn.

-Parce que je suis la seule personne à part Gandalf à garder les pieds sur terre. Enfin à ne pas être affecté par ton charme.

Son charme, quel euphémisme ! Et cela allait continuer ? Harry renversa l'échiquier comme il aimait dire. Cela consistait à se mettre à la place de l'adversaire, comprendre ses sentiments, pénétré dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il y trouva ne lui fit pas plaisir.

-Tu vas jouer le rôle de mon babysitteur ? Histoire d'être sure que rien ne m'arrive et pour savoir qui je suis c'est ça ?

Jouant la carte de la sincérité Aragorn lui répondit franchement :

« Oui, on ne te connaît pas, ne sait pas d'où tu viens et n'avons jamais entendu parler de toi ou de ton peuple. Il est normale je pense que l'on soit un peu sur la défensive. Bien sûre tu nous as aidé mais…

-le doute persiste, hein ? Vous avez raison, vous seriez idiot de me croire et si je suis vraiment un ennemi il vaut mieux me garder auprès de vous. Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore ?

Les paroles d'Harry touchèrent avec justesse Aragorn. Harry comprenait les aboutissants de leurs actions et parce qu'il était intelligent il serait autant un ennemis difficile à tuer qu'un allier indispensable.

-Moi non plus, repris Harry, je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire. Après tout qui me dit que vos intentions sont bonnes ?

Aragorn se sentit un instant blessé par ce manque de confiance, mais n'était-ce pas la même chose qu'il avait dite à Harry ?

-Personne, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt quand nous les affronterons. Ce qui ne saurait tarder au vu de ce qu'il nous attend. J'espère pour toi que tu sais te battre.

-Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt répliqua de même Harry amusé à la pensé que lui le survivant, l'élu ne saurai pas se battre.

Bientôt les ténèbres allaient envahir le ciel et assombrir la terre, Gandalf d'un mouvement de main les invita à s'arrêter. Ce soir allait être le temps pour écouter les histoires qui ne se racontaient qu'au coin du feu.

Qu'allait leurs réservé le nouveau venu ?

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes (je ne le ferais peut-être pas toujours mais ici j'ai pris le temps) :

Guest du 7/3/13

Un peu étrange ? Comment ça étrange ? je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre... Non je sais que c'est étrange et c'est bien pour cela que j'espère que cette fanfic se démarquera :D

MaryHarry

Et bien voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Lucie227

Ta menace ne semble pas avoir marcher bien qu'elle m'a toucher. Je pense qu'une certaine personne ne voulait pas me voir morte^^

La magie simplifier la vie ? Oui dans certain cas mais dans celui d'Harry j'ai comme un doute... A moins que se soit parce que je suis trop sadique ^^

Bigdoudouch

Bah tu sais déjà tout alors...

Aureus

Merci pour ta review enthousiaste tu sais que je t'adore ?

Bah Gandalf c'est Gandalf honnêtement je suis heureuse que ça te plait. Oui pourquoi Harry est parti et en quoi sa majorité à avoir avec ça. Je voulais tout expliquer dans ce chapitre mais je crois être trop sadique pour ça...

Quand à l'apocalypse qu'il va déclencher et bien tu verra ça dans quelques chapitres... Mais je sens que je vais aimer écrire ce chapitre^^

PS : j'aime laisser un petit mot


End file.
